I'm So Hungry I Could Eat A Backlash
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: SEQUEL TO A BLESSING IN DISGUISE! Okay then, this is the characters' children. All three flocks! Yay! Rated T just in case. Part One is over. Chapter 25 up!
1. Caixein Ride The Mute

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Caixein and Lisa Ride, and Deveann, Kisha, and Adriana Reaper are property of ME! Jwan's characters aren't in here yet...**

**Welp! Here's the sequel! I've written this months and months prior to completing A Blessing In Disguise. I actually started writing this before I even came up with the idea for the first chapter of A Blessing In Disguise. This one should be harder to write and this chapter will be much much longer than most of mine. Thank you for reading and stuff like that, whatever.**

**Adriana's POV**

"This sucks..."

I'm usually really happy. But here I was, running from my home and entrusting my life with a boy I don't know that won't even freaking talk. I was far away from home now. The School couldn't find me. Tearing through trees in my bare feet a tank top a backpack and short shorts.

"Ouch!"

A branch scraped me under the eye. I ran for hours. When I finally came out the other end of the woods where Caixein awaited my arrival I could hardly stand and was covered in dirt, leaves, and my blood.

He had rusty brown, messy hair and three freckles that stuck out from his pale skin under his left eye. His eyes were brown but the most spectacular thing about him were his wings. They stretched thirteen feet across and were easily the most gorgeous brown wings I'd ever laid eyes on. All my life I'd envied my mother's beautiful, silky black wings but I got stuck with dull, gray ones. My hair was pink which caused people to stare uneasily at me. My eyes were the same bright green as my mother's. At one point my skin had been tan but right now it was red and brown.

He looked at me coldly. He hated me and I could tell. But then one of his eyebrows rose looking me up and down.

"Oh! Um... I'm fine. I'm...er... Adriana. I'm Deveann and Kisha's daughter. Ouch!" Blood dripped into my eye and stung; I wiped it out. "I guess we need to find some place to stay..." I started He held out his hand and I took it. He led me through the forest like I was a three year-old. We soon came to a clearing where I saw a stream. "Uh, do you mind if I...?" He shook his head and turned away closing his eyes. "Thank you!" I bowed my head and hopped into the stream to get washed off. Once all of the blood was off I treated my cuts, the antiseptic stung, I got dressed in the same clothes I came in and tapped Caixein on the shoulder. "I'm done." I whispered. He turned. Then spotted my backpack. He pointed to it. I picked it up and opened it. I pulled out bags of chips, cans of soda, tea bags, matches, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, my first aid kit, a drawing pad, and a pencil. That's right. I didn't bring a change of clothing. If we were going to be on the run like this all the time I had no time for such trivial things.

I showed Caixein the choices of soda and chips. He picked out BBQ chips and Sprite. "Interesting choice..." I mumbled. His eyebrow rose. "I like to look at the details of a person. Such as, what they eat. Like, BBQ chips, in your mind you must be very obnoxious or outgoing and Sprite, I'll wager you like to be alone a lot." He smiled a bit and nodded. It was a convenient change from the hateful glare he gave me earlier.

I picked up Chex Mix and Mountain Dew. He pointed at my choices. "Do you want to know what I think that means?" He nodded. "Well, Chex Mix means I like varieties of people. There are very few people that I can truthfully say I dislike. And Mountain Dew, I like to crack jokes and kid around. But enough about me. Caixein, a strange name. Ten dollars says you hate it." He handed me five bucks. "Is that all you got?" He nodded. "Would you prefer I called you something different?" He seemed shocked by the fact that I would ask his opinion. He nodded again. "How about Kai?"

He smiled again. He seemed to say, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay!" I was happy again. It was cool to see him smile about all of my stupid questions.

Kai's POV 

To be completely honest, I hate everyone. Even myself. I've never smiled. I just hate everything. But this girl, this girl that showed up in front of me covered from head to toe with blood, so much so that it was in her eyes, was so freaking happy it leaked out of her. Everything she said was happy. But I think the thing that intrigued me most about her was that she asked my opinion. She cared about what I thought. For some reason a part of me wanted to do something for her to repay her. And at first I wasn't sure what the feeling was when she asked what I wanted to be called, but I finally realized that I was happy and grateful. This girl I'd known for just over an hour had made me, for the first time in my life, happy.

"So, then! What's your favorite color?" I wasn't sure what this had to do with anything. I pointed to the trees, as my favorite color was undoubtedly green. "Oh! Me, too! Do you like the woods and nature and stuff?" To be truthful, mother nature was the only part of this life I'd come to understand. I nodded. "Oh, me, too! Isn't it just like, sooo deep out here! I could just lose myself in thought! It's so beautiful!" I couldn't help it, I laughed. She was so enthusiastic! Amazing! I didn't think it was possible for someone to love everything so much! I nodded so she wouldn't think I was laughing at her. "I'm sorry, I ramble like this but it's really exciting meeting a new person! And to think you have wings, too! Such lovely wings they are..." Her voice trailed off. "Do you ever fly?" She came back to reality. I nodded.

Flying was how I got away from my crackpot family. I had a dad that thought he was all that and a bag of pork rines. A mom that tried too hard to be good at everything. And a sister that was as beautiful as the lilies I was sitting next to but never showed the world what she was capable of. She wanted sooo badly to be the one I'd open up to and I made a deal in my mind. She shows the universe her beauty, inside and out, and I'll open up. She never has. Then the School came and took her. I don't feel like rescuing her, but it's what I have to do.

"Is there anyone special to you?" Now I shook my head. "Not at all? Not even in your family?" Another let down for her. My heart sank back to it's usual pessimism when I saw her frown. Then she lit up again. "But I'm special, right?" She kidded and laughed. I shrugged. "Hm..." She smiled at the tree tops. "I heard your sister was taken by the School. Are you going to rescue her?" I nodded. "Do you miss her?" I shook my head. "Do you have any friends?" I shrugged. People might be friends with me but I'm sure as heck not friends with them. "Oh." She sighed. She pulled out a sketch book and flipped to the first blank page. She began to draw what I recognized as me. "Could you spread out your wings? They're beautiful. I'd like to get them in the drawing." I did as she asked. "It's really wonderful out here." She observed. I nodded. "I wish... I wish Mom could see it..." She sighed, still drawing. "You know, you're really lucky to have a sister. I've always wanted to have a sibling. It gets horrible sometimes, being an only child I mean, because I hate to be alone... but... I suppose we, you and I, aren't going to be much of a pair are we? You like to be alone and I hate it with a passion." She was done with the drawing now. She turned it so I could see. It was amazing! It looked almost like a mirror! I almost said "wow" I was so stunned. "It really sucks. I know. Sorry, my mind is just in other places right now. I'll be happier in the morning." I couldn't believe she'd said that it sucked! It was marvelous! "It's going to rain tonight." She said, curling up into a ball. With that, she fell asleep.

I couldn't get any sleep. I was lost in thought about this new girl with the lit up face who'd been the first to truly care about me. Mom tried so hard. She wanted me to love her and she wanted a family but she couldn't seem to get past the fact that I wouldn't talk. It's not like I couldn't because I can and I do, when I'm alone. My voice is my own and it is a shameful voice that I hate. It cracks when I show emotion and I can't ever bring myself to like it. I like to sing sometimes but my real passion is writing. Poetry, mostly. It lets me express myself. I think Max was really let down when her only son wasn't talking and she's been waiting for me to speak so she'll know that I'm okay. But the fact that she's waiting for me to make the first move is what I hate about her. She needs to step up and stop hesitating. Fang thought I was just fine. But he didn't like how I treated Max so he would look over me and onto my sister. It was his way of punishing me. But Adriana didn't act like I was depriving her of anything. In fact, she liked me, she liked me for who I was even if it meant that I wasn't going to talk. And what's more, she liked me right away, before she even knew me. It was like school, you start with an A, it's up to you whether or not you keep it.

Now that I took a good look at her peacefully sleeping body, I could easily take in all the details about her without her feeling uncomfortable. Usually I wouldn't care, but if she was uncomfortable her smile would fade. So far, she and her amazing smile were the only things that had ever triggered happiness in me. But... it was selfish reasons that drove me to taking her feelings into consideration. And for that, I hated myself. I looked her over. She was very beautiful, even with scrapes and bruises. Her long oddly colored hair had a single small braid in it that hung limply over her left eye. Water droplets clung to her sun-kissed sun, which was hugged tight my her tank and shorts and it made my mouth water. I wanted to reach over and pull the braid out of her eyes, anything just to feel her warmth at the moment. It was the weirdest most forceful emotion I'd ever felt. So tempting just to reach over and touch her. She shivered and there was my chance. I picked her up and cradled her. She smelled like apples. I rested my forehead on hers and as she breathed out the apple scent paralyzed me. She opened her eyes.

"Hello, Kai. Is it morning yet?" I was shocked, she had seen my sudden burst of emotion and, had it not been for my selfish reasoning, caring. I shook my head. "Thank you, I was freezing." She informed me. I was happy she was warm now. Finally I had something to like myself about. "I'd forgotten to bring a blanket, oh well." She laughed quietly, sitting up and removing herself from my lap. I desperatly wanted to pull her back into my arms. I didn't want her to be cold again and I was addicted to her scent.

_No. This is wrong, she's just some girl and this is stupid. Like, gaul, what's that crappy saying? Love at first sight. We don't believe that anyone can love us period, love at first sight is stupid. I don't love her, that's idiotic, I want to be her friend. Her friend? Are you insane? You don't need friends, opening your heart to someone allows them control over you. But she cares._

Gosh, I had no idea what to do about my sudden need for companionship. I pulled my tiny notebook out of my back pocket and started writing. "Whacha writing?" Adriana asked.

_Nosy. Shut up, she just wants to know more about us._

She kept staring at the sky, longingly almost. "I mean," She sighed, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She finished with a lazy shrug. She was sad. I wasn't sure why cuz I didn't really recognize different forms of sad, I just knew what sad looked like and that was it. I looked up to where the stars should have been, instead there were clouds. "It's gonna rain again soon. A horrible thunderstorm will becoming in tomorrow." Adriana informed me. I stood and offered my hand. "Huh?" I pointed to the sky, we were going to go flying. "Thank you, Kai."

That's right. I'm Kai, aren't I?

I smiled. I was Kai, thanks to Adriana. She took my hand and I pulled her up from the ground. She got a running start before snapping open her gray wings. They matched the stormy sky and I stared in awe. She spun around and looked down at me. "Ya comin'?" She called with a smirk and a wink. I had a turtle neck on, it would be hard to fly with is on so I ripped off my shirt, not literally, and took to the air. Flying was the most fun I had ever had in my life because no matter what, it was still a thrill. Now, it was even better, because now I had someone to enjoy it with. "I know that you like to be alone and stuff, Kai, but-" Adriana swooped up next to me with all the grace of my sister and more, "would you be my friend? I don't want to be traveling with someone who hates me." She giggled. I smiled a huge smile, huge for me anyway. I nodded.

_No! You can't be her friend! Friends are useless! But she's so much fun to be around._

She touched my bicep lightly. "Tag, you're it." She winked at me and flew off. It took me a while to register. I'd never played tag before. A kid would poke me, say tag, then I'd punch 'em and grin at them crying. I flew after her. Even with Max's genes in me Adriana was a fast flyer and hard to keep up with. She swerved around incoming trees with ease and it took all I had just to clumsily dodge them. It began to rain again and our game of tag was postponed. We went back to camp. I picked up my shirt, that was slowly becoming drenched and put it on. I picked up her sketchbook and raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you like to take a look?" She asked. I nodded but lifted up a finger. I motioned to the rain and then tried to make a house with my hands. She giggled at my effort. "Do you mean we need a place to stay? Well... I have a friend that lives around here, she doesn't know about my wings so I'd need to cover them up but she has a little guest house next to hers. Oh! Better yet, there's a hotel around here! Do you have money?" I nodded. I'd stolen Max's credit card before I left. I went in and paid for a room for the two of us and when I got up there I let Adriana in through the window. She curled up next to me on the cheapo fold out couch. I wrapped a blanket around the two of us. She pulled her sketchbook out of her backpack and handed it to me. I began to flip through it. She seemed to be fascinated with a woman with black and blue hair. The woman was beautiful but in the exact opposite way as Adriana. I regret saying this, but she was sexy. Adriana was pure, innocent. I pointed at the woman. "That's my mother, Kisha. Isn't she lovely?" I nodded. She drew more violent pictures later in the book. Ones of wolf-like creatures we'd come to know as Erasers and others of her mother and, surprisingly, what seemed to be my father fighting. I pointed at the emo dude arguing with her mother. "That's Fang. Mom's... erm... Dad's friend." She giggled nervously. Our parents had been friends, that's weird. "You're his kid, right?" She asked. I nodded. "You can hardly tell but there is a twinge of olive in your skin and your eyes... the brown is the same." She paused for a moment. "I've never heard your voice and I am quite doubtful your parents ever bothered to check... but you could be a Siren as well. Your sister isn't but from what I've heard, she certinly shares many attributes of a Siren."

Commentary because I can't get the bold button to work: It'll be just these two for the next few chapters and then we have fun. It's killing me that I actually have a goal because wandering aimlessly makes my writing better but who knows, I might change the plot in the middle of it. Jwan is going to be helping on this one as well and I assure you it will be fun. This one wont be as fluffy when Jwan writes. Kai is a very fluffy guy so stuff involving him will probably be fluffy or at least really pretty. I might need to make this fic short so I can make a time skip and then there will be fluff.


	2. Adriana Reaper The Angel

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson! Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho (Tom) are property of Jwan!

**Whoopsies! I **_**did**_** forget to put how old they are. I'm actually having a debate with myself. I like thinking that they're fifteen but fourteen leaves them more room to grow. Of course, if they're anything like their parents they'll be with each other into their twenties so I have nothing to worry about. I think I'll have them be fifteen. A few little things I just want to say about Kai. Kai thinks of Adriana as **_**just**_** a friend. Kai's new to having friends and everything so his reactions, especially at his age (hormones and all), are going to be a little odd. Kai doesn't have a voice in his head, he's a freak like me and argues with himself in his head. Everyone moved out of the house before the kids were born. The kids were all born at the same time but have never met and lead separate lives. Anyway, now that that's all cleared up.**

Adriana's POV 

I curled up into a little ball by Kai's side, trying desperately to get warm. He gave me an odd glance. I stared into his eyes for a moment or two. He thought I should get some new clothes to change into. "I don't have any other clothes." I shrugged. He got up and opened the window. He unfurled his wings, preparing to jump out. "Wait, where are you going?!" I cried. "You and I shouldn't split up! If the Erasers attack…" My voice trailed off. I could handle myself if an Eraser attacked. I could handle myself if nineteen Erasers attacked us. I was equipped with my father's gun and my mom's dagger on top of my Changelum genes so I could actually probably take on twenty-seven. All of these were rough estimates but I'd never seen Kai fight and I doubted he had much training. He didn't seem to be the cooperative type. He rolled his eyes as if to say he was a big boy. I still wasn't sure if I should let him go. "At least tell me where you're going." He took hold of one of the straps on my tank top. I blushed slightly as my bra strap showed underneath. He let it snap back. He was going to get me more clothes. I smirked. "I don't suppose you know my size." I informed him. His eyes widened at my statement. He was inexperienced, not uneducated.

"I'll be fine." I told him. He frowned at me and I noticed I was still shivering. "I've been through worse." I sighed. He shook his head. He came back inside but left the window open and his wings were still visible. He pulled my hair onto my shoulder and checked the tag on the back of my tank. He came around front to look me in the eye. As if to say he might be forward but he wasn't checking my pants tag. I giggled. "I'm a size three." I told him. He thrust himself out the window and snapped his wings open. I plopped down on the fold out couch and reviewed what I knew. I knew that all my parents' friends' children were, at the moment, at the School. I ran over the information on the children.

Raivin, Kumali and Iggy's daughter. She can pick up radio frequencies via brain waves. Her hair was long and was platinum blonde and red. She had tan skin and green eyes. Her wings were brown. She was outgoing and rebellious with a strong sense of justice. Lisa, Max and Fang's daughter. She is the most recent addition to the group at the School. She had pale skin with three freckles under her right eye. She had golden brown/blonde hair and brown eyes. Her wings are light, dusty brown. She is motherly like Max and cares about Caixein more than anyone else in the world. Thomas, goes by Nacho, Nudge and George's son. African American, extremely tall, brown hair, brown eyes, blue wings. Optimistic, caring, chatty. Static, Gasman and Lita's son. Blonde hair, blue eyes, light tan skin, white wings with black splotches. Likes to keep to himself and is unnaturally fond of silence. The only two not captured were Kai and me. Kai wasn't anywhere to be found at the time that the Erasers came to his house, he was contemplating running away. My mother is much stronger than she looks and wasn't letting anyone get me. We are going to break the others out of the School and return them to their homes. Afterwhich, my mission is to shut down the School once and for all. Itex, having been losing more and more power by the second is no longer a threat. I heard thumping coming in from outside. I saw that Kai hadn't bothered to close the window. I hopped off the bed and ran to the window, preparing to kick some Eraser butt.

Kai's POV 

I was totally lost as to what I was doing in this store. I hardly ever bought my own clothes much less a girl I barely knew's. I hoped, for my sake and hers, that she'd remembered to pack all of her "feminine articles." Cuz I wasn't buyin' those.

_Why did you go to get her some clothes, Kai? Why? She'll catch a cold if she stays in those wet clothes, that'll only hold us back. Good, very good, for a moment I was afraid you- And I was a little concerned about her discomfort. She was shivering horribly. Gah! What is your problem?! I don't have a problem, you do!_

And there I stood in the middle of the lingerie section arguing with myself in my head. "Excuse me, sir?" I turned to see a disgruntled girl in a big vest. She had a nametag on. "Hi! I'm Tanya!" Various smiley stickers bordered the text. She was about seventeen and had long blonde hair; it was up in a ponytail that trailed over her shoulder. "Are you lost?" I looked around and couldn't help but let my eyes widen at where I'd landed myself. I blushed, shook my head, and hurried away to the women's section.

I figured she wanted something white to wear, as she always drew her mother in white. Or perhaps she just wanted something light colored. I thought about the possibilities. She could be wearing a dark bra, heaven forbid, and that would show through the white shirt. I thought back to the window a few minutes ago. I remembered I'd seen the strap of her bra under her tank, it was black. I sighed inwardly. I yanked a pink tee off the rack. I went over to the pants and looked through the jeans. I never figured out what the big thing about jeans was, they all looked the same, didn't they? I found three different shades of her size and went with the lightest. Maybe there was a science of sorts to her wearing light colors. I brought it up to the cash register and handed the guy behind the counter my credit card. He rose an eyebrow at me.

_He thinks they're mine._

I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head, my eyes getting wide. "You a mime or something?" He asked me. I growled in frustration and shoved the clothing in his face. "Fine! I'll ring 'em up!" He yelled. He put them in a plastic bag that said "thank you" on it. I snatched it from him and stormed out of the store.

"Kai!" I looked to where the sound came from. Adriana was running to me with scratches all over her. She stopped in front of me to catch her breath. "Gosh, dangit! I told you the Erasers would find us!" She saw the bag and smiled at me. "Thanks." She said quietly. "Come on," She pulled me, by my sleeve, to the woods, "The hotel is trashed, I need to find some place to wash up, _again_." A thought struck me.

_The water will be cold. After all that harassment just to get her an outfit she isn't hopping into more cold water!_

I paused and pulled her back. I shook my head at her. "What? Why not?" She cried. To my surprise, I realized I hadn't had much difficulty communicating with her. I pulled at her shirt once more. "I'm telling you, I'll be fine!" I shook my head and handed her the bag. I pointed to the woods we'd come from beforehand. She made a face but stomped off. I heard the low growls of Erasers coming nearer and took a fighting stance. "You're coming with me! You're in no condition to fight!" Adriana screamed from behind a tree. I didn't know what she was talking about. She was the one all bloodied up, not me!

"You're tired. You need to eat something soon or you'll pass out. I'll change later, you and I are taking off." Now that she mentioned it, I did feel rather faint. I was shocked by how much this girl knew about living out in the wild. She smiled at me. Without knowing it my legs were working and I was running to her with an uncharacteristic smirk playing on my lips. Her smile widened and she ran with me. She snapped her wings open and took off. I followed suit. She took a glance at the gray evening clouds. She tied the top of the bag tightly and turned her attention to me, who, at the time, had been trying to figure out why I was so happy, it was a dreary day. Adriana's wings blended into the clouds and her hair hung over her shoulders. She looked like she was just floating in front of me. She looked like a bloody angel. Her sweet voice broke through my thoughts, at the same time, emphasizing them. "I love rainy days." She giggled.

**Aw, I thought that was sweet. Anyway, that's how Kai's mind always is. When he compliments someone like that, he means no flattery, it is his regular bluntness. Later you'll find he may comment on the different types of attractive as he had in the first chapter and all the girls will have their own little paragraph of compliments. He's just that way. He likes to write poetry, as well, a reason why he might think like that. Please Review! Kisses!**


	3. Static Washington The Cow

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Lisa Ride is property of ME! Static, Raivin, and Nacho are property of Jwan!

**Okie Dokie! I trust you noticed new names in the disclaimer? That's correct! Today, I'm getting my fill of Static and/or Raivin. I promise you, I would've died if I hadn't placed this chapter with them. I do truly love those characters and this long commentary is the only thing keeping me from writing about them! So without further ado, here is the chapter.**

**Static's POV**

Not only was I stuck in a dog crate, I was stuck in a dog crate next to a lunatic. I was stuck in a dog crate next to _two _lunatics and a drama queen. I was stuck in a dog crate next to two lunatics and a drama queen that WOULDN'T SHUT UP!

I growled under my breath as another horrid wail escaped the girl I'd come to know as Lisa. "My pooooooor brooooooooother!" She bawled. "What if he's huuuuuuuuuurt! What am I to doooooooooo without- without- without- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CAIXEIN!!!!!!!" She screamed. I covered my ears and shot her a death glare that she never knew she received seeing as her eyes were pried shut.

"Lighten up! It's a happy day!" Raivin sang. "We'll get through this!" I heard a faint electrical sound, like someone flipping through stations on the radio. "WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MY SISTERS WITH ME!" She screeched.

"Yeah! I've been in here for a year now. It's really dark and dank and I have lots of cool scars but we'll make it! I can show off my cool scars when we get out of here and then I can be popular and everyone will love me! I'll love everyone back. I mean, what's not to love! I love everything in this world but white coats! I'll list off all the things I love! Juice, beans, watermelon, then number nine, the letter h, the Spice Girls, dirt-" I cut Nacho off.

"SHUT UP! WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" They all looked at me like I was insane. I suppose normal people might seem that way to lunatics.

"But-" Lisa sniffed. "But- my brother…" Oh no. "AWWWWWW, CAIXEIN!!!!!!!! Why won't you retuuuuuuuuurn my loooooooooove! Waaaaaaaah!"

"See what you've done now, Mr. Must-have-silence?" Raivin hissed at me.

"I didn't do that. She's completely mental! She's bawling over her freaking brother not loving her back when she'll probably never see him again anyway!" I retorted. "I mean, if she acts like this regularly I feel sorry for her brother!"

"Well, maybe this Caixein kid is gonna come rescue us, did you ever think of that?" She spat.

"Rescue those?!" I pointed to Nacho and Lisa. "And whatever the heck you're supposed to be! You're like one of them Diva Stars or something!" I motioned to her with my hand.

"Yeah?! And what are you, Strong-Dark-And-Silent? A cow?! Lookit those wings!"

"Is that the best you can do, Monkey Girl?" I snapped.

"You haven't seen the best of me yet!" She growled. I felt something warm and sticky drip in though the crate and seep over my shoulder. It smelled wretched.

"Behave yourselves kiddies." An Eraser above hissed to us.

"Ew…." We moaned simultaneously.

So where am I now? I am in a dog crate next to a lunatic with a motor mouth, a drama queen pining for her brother's affection, and a monkey girl that acts like a freaking Diva Star, and I am covered in Eraser drool.

**Short, I know. Sorry. I love Static, he's hilarious. I love Raivin two, those guys bicker like there's no tomorrow. Lisa, she's just sad. Nacho, also hilarious but not seen much. Please Review! Kisses!**


	4. Raivin The Monkey Girl

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Static, Raivin, and Nacho are property of Jwan!**

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait! I wanted to make this chapter long. Or at least longer than the last one, that one was less than one thousand words! Anyhoo, I want a good look at Kai and I'd like to rescue the others.**

**Adriana's POV**

I awoke on the rocky cave floor. I stretched and sifted through my bag. I got out some sodas and some chips. We'd need to stop in town and pick up some ramen, popcorn, and suddenly soup or salad. I looked at Kai's peacefully sleeping body. He was having a good dream. I didn't want to wake him. I leaned out of the mouth of the cave. Birds sang, I felt compelled to sing with them, to even dare to try and match their perfect voices but refrained. I stared longingly out at the sky. It was still pitch black but I scrutinized the horizon for the sun, that would be spying on the earth from behind a mountain anytime now. I saw it and smiled.

Suddenly I felt relatively warmer. Two arms came around my shoulders, trapping me. "Good morning, Kai. I hope I didn't wake you." He shook his head and I felt his nose trail my hair. "I have breakfast all ready." I giggled, as though chips and soda was much of a breakfast. He squeezed my shoulders and sat down next to where I'd slept. I followed. I opened my chips with a loud "pop" and dug in. "We got very close to Nevada last night, right now we're in Colorado. We can make it to California today. Then we'll plan how to break inside the School." He nodded. "I don't suppose you have a plan already, do you?" I asked. He grabbed my upper arm and smirked at me. I laughed quietly. "Brute force never works, we'd totally get caught." He shrugged. I thought it over for a moment. "I guess you have a point there. I could probably take on anyone that came my way, but what about you." He stared down at his shoes, then shook his head disdainfully. "Well…" I reached into my back pockets. "Dad gave me some guns but you have to promise to be careful with them." His eyes widened when he looked at me. I laughed. "Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun." He took them from me and put them in his back pockets.

I tugged on the sleeve of his forest green turtle neck. "Hm… this will work." I thought aloud. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I like to wear light colors and have those around me do so as well in case someone gets hurt. Even if they're stubborn and don't want to tell anyone about it the blood will show." He nodded. "I have to wonder how the others are at the School." I sighed. I'd never been to the School but I was fully aware of what they'd done to my parents and their friends. Whatever was going on inside of that place was clearly not pleasant. Kai just shrugged. "Don't you care?! You're sister's in there! Doesn't she mean _anything _to you?!" He shrugged again, shook his head and shot me a crooked smile as his left hand toyed with my hair. I glared at him intently. "You're the only one who cares about me. You're the only person I care about." I saw it in his eyes and spoke his words. He nodded. I smacked his hand and put my hands on my hips as I stood. "We're leaving! NOW! We're rescuing the others!" I demanded. He got up and stretched. I launched myself into the air and snapped my wings open, ripping two gaping holes in the back of my new shirt. I moaned in my head. I tried to put on a happy face. Success. As usual. He flew up beside me, our wingtips touched. I smiled brightly at him. He returned the favor. I sighed mentally. I was too tired of this crap. I am not happy. Yet, I must not alert others of this fact or it will all just become a big jumbled mess.

We soared onward to California, no breaks in between. I would occasionally glance over at Kai to see if he was holding up well. Usually he was just casually staring off into space. We landed once we caught site of a big gray building with no signs or anything. Just a big fence with barbed wire. It looked like a jail from where we were. Then I realized, it is a jail, just not for bad people. Kai and I talked over strategy. Well, I talked; Kai made faces and gestures.

Our plan was, don't bother with the front door. Come in through the gates, bust hole in the wall and let our instincts guide us to our half avian brethren. Kai's sister was in there. He should be able to find her easier. Mom described to me just how the lot of them smelled as infants and I was going on my sense of smell alone to find them. Besides, the scents should stick out like sore thumbs amongst the smell of antiseptic, the horrible nursing home smell. I wasn't sure if they bothered to sound proof the rooms but if they hadn't I'd go on my sense of hearing as well. Any white coats that confront us, kill them. Any Erasers that dared to cross our path, kill them. My mouth watered at the thought. Some days I felt so much like mom. It pains me, people's reactions to such behavior, though, Kai, being fairly new to company of any sort, would not be one of the happier witnesses. Just killing, no fancy moves, no personal revenge or rewards, just kill them, preferably, without using my hands. I'd be much too tempted to lick them clean, at least if I lick the dagger it doesn't look as weird.

**Static's POV**

Lisa'd just returned from another experiment. They threw her into her dog crate. "…Lisa…?" I said quietly. She was trembling, just staring blankly out the bars into the black behind me. They never did bother to change the bulbs in these places. "Lisa?" I said a little later. I squeezed my arm through the bars of my crate. I waved it in her face. She didn't blink. "Lisa?!" I began to grow worried. On top of this, Nacho was, at the moment, being chased by Erasers outside to test his agility and Raivin was being electrocuted to measure her compatibility to… well… electricity. Nothing had been said to or about Lisa. She'd been dragged out of her cage, rougher than usual, without a word and brought back the same way. I reached through her cage bars with slight difficulty. I tapped her foot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and tears poured over her cheeks like waterfalls. She continued to scream like this for thirty seconds straight. She paused for air. She huffed in and out, panting like a dog. Her scared eyes bore into mine.

"Lisa, it's just me, Static." Her breathing slowed and her shaking ceased.

"Static…?" She said quietly. I nodded. She smiled for a moment before biting her lip and burying her head in her knees. "Never mind, I never ever want Caixein to come to this place. I don't care who he's saving." She shivered at her own thought. The crate next to mine slammed into me.

"Raivin?" I asked quietly.

"H-hi, Static." She smiled meekly at me. Her hair was pointing every which way and I saw trails where her tears had cleaned her dirt caked cheeks.

"What did they do to you…?!" I murmured. She shrugged and widened the smile.

"I grit my teeth and bare it." She laughed but coughed at the end. I shook my head. My crate was slammed into once more, from the opposite side. My crate knocked over Raivin's and she screamed bloody murder at the surprise.

"Raivin! Raivin, it's okay!" I called to her.

"No. No, it isn't. Nothing is fine. No one is coming. Face it, Caixein doesn't give a darn for his own sister. What would he want with us? We're going to be doing this all our lives. That time will be rather short if they keep doing this to us." Nacho rambled in a hushed voice.

"Wow." Was all I could manage in the face of my friends.

**Kai's POV**

We approached the building. I was expecting more security from a place supposedly full of geniuses. Adriana kicked open the gate. I have to say, it was weird to see her grin like that. Her eyes widened and she changed her expression. She bit her lower lip to remind herself. Erasers came at us from all sides as we approached the wall. "Kai…" She warned. I understood. I pulled the guns from my back pocket and shot any Eraser getting to close to her or me. She punched the wall, with seemingly no effort it gave way. We climbed over the rubble and ran through the dimly lit hallways. My sister always smelled of cinnamon. I doubted that anyone in here would be making French toast or something to so I sniffed right and left, following where my body willed me. "Hey!" Adriana screamed to me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Adriana kicked open a door. It fell into the dark abyss behind it. The room was literally hundreds of feet below where the door was. I stared in awe. "Come on." She hissed, jumping down into its depths. She took flight. I did the same. She landed just behind a medium sized dog crate. Three medium sized dog crates and one large.

"People?" An adolescent male's voice came from out of the middle crate. Adriana opened the crate and had the boy that emerged open the crate beside his. Adriana took a girl from the far right crate. I began to open the one in front of me. I recognized the girl inside as my sister. I would've regretted what I was about to do if she hadn't looked so happy and relieved just then. Otherwise, I would have left her in the crate and carried her out in that.

"CAIXEIN!" She cried.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The girl wrapped her arms around Adriana's waist and cried into her shirt. She was filthy.

_Just great. I hope she doesn't stain that shirt. I don't want to buy another._

"It's okay! We're here!" Adriana patted the girl's back and stroked her hair. I tapped Adriana's calf. She turned her attention to me. I pointed to the entry. "Are you guys well enough to fly?" Adriana questioned.

"ARE WE EVER!" An extremely tall boy took to the air and flew out the entry. The rest of us followed.

**Raivin's POV**

Just after our escape I found myself losing altitude as well as consciousness. "Raivin?!" Static called frantically.

"It's alright. I've got her." A pair of delicate arms lifted me. I tried to thank her. "Shh. Don't say anything. You need your rest. You're merely human, anyway." A girl's silky smooth voice floated through my ears. I didn't recognize it as Lisa and figured it was the one with pink hair that'd saved us. When I awoke I was on a cave floor. My head was underneath the girl's chin. She had an arm wrapped protectively around me as she spoke softly with the others. The boy I thought to be Caixein was resting far back in the cave. I stirred. The girl gave me a concerned look, helping me rise to a seated position. "I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, panicking. I laughed quietly.

"No, no. I'm fine. A little hungry, though." I admitted. Some soup was shoved into my hands. Ramen noodles it seemed like. I sniffed it. Chicken flavor. I didn't hesitate to dig in. "So…" I said between bites, smirking at Static's disgusted expression at my manners. "What'd I miss?" I loudly slurped up various noodles.

"My name is Adriana." Said the one with pink hair. "That's Kai." She waved a hand towards the boy that looked identical to Lisa. It had to be her brother.

"I thought his name was Caixein." Kai pursed his lips with distaste.

"He prefers to be called Kai… apparently." Lisa shrugged.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Kai was travelling with Adriana for a few days." Static explained. I was surprised Nacho wasn't pitching in. Then I noticed he had fallen asleep with his head on Lisa's lap. "Adriana is the daughter of Kisha and Deveann Reaper." My eyes popped open.

"You?! Really?! Our mom's were best friends!" Adriana laughed. I caught a glimpse of a half smile on Kai's lips. He leaned up against the cave wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"All of our mothers were!" Adriana exclaimed. "Well, so were our fathers but… my mom didn't really get along with Mr. Ride." Adriana shrugged.

"Mom still talks about their fights." Lisa giggled. I stole another quick glance at Kai. Why was he so anti-social? Adriana followed my eyes.

"Kai, why don't you join us?" She called to him. He sighed and got up. He came over and sat next to Adriana. Lisa bit her lip. I could only imagine how she must feel. She and he were twins and the first person he decides to be nice in anyway whatsoever to was a girl he'd known for only a few days. I saw the worry behind Adriana's eyes. She knew how Lisa felt.

"You know what you need?" I asked Kai. He rose an eyebrow at me. "You need a black leather trench coat and a pair of really dark sunglasses." He scowled at me while the rest of us laughed quietly.

"Well, we need to be getting home soon. It'll take a while but I think we can stand each other for that long at least." Adriana laughed nervously, placing a hand on Kai's, trying to comfort him. Kai closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath then exhaled with content. Lisa saw the gesture and her brow creased with worry. "You guys will also need to take hot showers. We'll find a hotel when Nacho wakes up. Okay?" Adriana noticed Lisa's discontent and lifted her hand from Kai's, only for him to reach up and grab her hand.

"Okay." We all agreed. Through the afternoon we told each other about our lives and who we were.

"Okie dokie, you guys," Adriana peered out of the mouth of the cave in every direction, "we'll be leaving soon. We need to get to a city so you guys can take showers."

"What about you?" Static waved a hand at her. "Your skin is caked with blood." Adriana shrugged, still looking around.

"I'm used to it." She said quietly. I was beginning to wonder what exactly this girl did for fun. She seemed nice enough. She saved my life twice now and I hardly know her but still… Kai stood and walked up to her, pointing somewhere. "Oh! Perfect!" Adriana cried with glee. Kai grinned. "You guys, we're stealing a squad car." She told us.

"We're what?!" Static screamed.

"Cool! Let's go do it!" I shouted standing and thrusting a fist into the air.

"No way! We can't do that! We'll get arrested!" Static started to pull me back into a seated position.

"We'll just break out. It's easy. Human are like mush." There was an awkward pause after Adriana's statement. "Aw, come on! You act like I'm a cannibal or something." I rose an eyebrow at her, suddenly reminded of something my mother'd told me.

"If I'm not mistaken, your mother is." I informed her. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"That was a _zombie_." Static's eye bugged and I had to hold in my laughter. "And besides, if it weren't for my mother's so called cannibalism, Lisa and Kai wouldn't exist." She was still getting funny looks from the two boys that didn't know about the situation.

"Your mother is a cannibal?!" Static screeched.

"Well, she said her mother ate a zombie and I suppose that seeing as Changelums and zombies aren't the same species that would mean that her mother isn't a cannibal but never the less her mother ate a 'being' per say and I'm quite sure that it was squirming at the time. Though her mother wouldn't be classified as a cannibal the situation is still disgusting and maybe even worse than being a cannibal. On the other hand, Lisa and Kai's lives were saved by this act in some way so I don't think we have room to complain. Can we highjack the car and go to the city now, I'm hungry." Nacho said all of that in one breath.

"Uh… yeah, the car…" Adriana said, slightly surprised. "Come on, guys. We aren't getting any younger." She stretched out her wings and took off. Kai went after her. We exchanged looks of worry before following. When we landed Adriana jiggled the door handle. It was locked. She ripped the door off and let us all in in turn. "I'm fifteen, who here knows how to drive?" She looked around at all of us.

"We're all fifteen." Static said. Kai smirked climbing behind the wheel.

"You can drive?" We all said at once. Well, except Nacho, who started at the same time but went a lot faster. His grin only widened. He pulled down the visor above his head. Keys dropped into his lap. He started up the car.

"Wait! I'm riding passenger seat!" Lisa scrambled out of the car, crawled over her brother and buckled herself in. Adriana grabbed my arm, seemingly scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't think we want him as our designated driver." She said slowly, reading his mischievous grin. I understood. Just because Kai _knew_ how to drive safely didn't mean he would. I heard the squeal of tires on the black top and we were slammed into the backs of our seats.

"Are you _insane_?!" Static hollered over the roar of the engine. Adriana and I laughed loudly, clinging to our armrest for support.

"TURN ON THE SIREN!" Nacho screamed.

"No! No! Don't-" Static began. Lisa reached over and turned it on. I can't tell you how exhilarating it felt just then. We heard another siren rival our own. Oh no. Real cops. I thought Kai had been going fast earlier, just then he went warp speed or something. He stomped on the gas and the car was thrust forward. I was surprised he didn't crash. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE?!" Static hollered. Kai looked at him, I mean he took his eyes off the road and turned to face Static with the biggest, most evil, malicious, crooked smirk I'd ever seen. Adriana laughed again.

"Your dad?!" She questioned. Kai winked and turned back to the road. Oh gawsh, where does someone get a family like that?

"_That's _what you two were doing?!" Lisa screamed. I heard a chuckle. I figured it'd come from Kai but couldn't imagine him laughing in any way, shape, or form. If even possible the car went _faster_. Adriana hugged the arm rest.

"I'm gonna puke!" She laughed.

"Not on me!" I replied. Just then the cops pulled up next to us. They glared. Adriana leaned over and tapped Kai's shoulder.

"Pull over. We don't want to be on America's Most Wanted. Especially not for joy riding." Kai smiled slightly and cut off the engine. We were all thrown forward when the car stopped. The cops pulled up along side us. They stepped out of their car. We did the same.

"Alright you kids, up against the car." The two of them were men, I was a bit afraid but did as they said, until Adriana caught my arm.

"No. I'm armed." She dropped the dagger and the men looked down at it. "No one else is, I'm not going to get patted down by middle aged men with nothing better to do." She snarled.

"Middle aged?! I'm not a day over 20!" One cried. Now that I looked them over, they were actually really handsome. Kinda like male models. They smirked and told us to hold out our wrists. I was handcuffed to Static. Adriana was handcuffed to Lisa. Kai was handcuffed to Nacho. "To be completely correct-" I watched in horror as the two men morphed in to ugly, slobbering Erasers, "I'm not a day over 6."

**There. All done. I like what's coming up and I have a plot twist coming I'm just not sure what it is yet. Anyway, please review! Kisses!**


	5. Lisa Ride The Older Sister

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of Jwan!

**I loved the highjacking the squad car! That was fun! This bit's going to be fun as well. Don't fear for them. Adriana may not act it but she does have Kisha's genes in her, as well as Deveann's. Even if she didn't, Kai can take care of things.**

**Adriana's POV**

Of course they were Erasers. Of course they were. Why wouldn't they be Erasers?

_GYUAGH! WHAT KIND OF FREAKING CRAP IS THAT?!_

I took in a deep breath then let it out. Okay, Adriana. Remain calm. "Kai…" I said through gritted teeth. He pulled one gun out of his pocket and threw it to me and took out one of his own. I shoved the gun in the Eraser that was in my face's mouth. BLAM! Headless Eraser. Raivin screamed her lungs out. I put the gun away and watched the second Eraser fall. "What're the chances they called reinforcements?" I knew the answer already.

"About one hundred percent." Static shrugged.

"We can't fly with our wrists chained together like this." Lisa observed. I pulled on the handcuffs. Oh, you're kidding me. I tugged once more. You have got to be kidding me. I pulled as hard as I could. Then I smelled something. I sniffed the handcuffs.

"Putrid!" I cried turning my head away. "This isn't metal. Not one I know of. They must have made this crap so I couldn't break free of it." I sighed. I heard another siren coming. "But for now, run!" And we did. For _hours_. It was nightfall and we were in the city by the time the sirens stopped. We all sat down in an ally way.

"We need to get a hotel room." Raivin moaned.

"How? What are they gonna think when we're all handcuffed together?" Lisa retorted.

"Um, we could be holding hands." I suggested. "I could probably make these things look like bracelets with my markers. Then we hide the chain with our hands."

"Problem." Static pointed out. "Maybe Raivin and I can pass as a couple, as disgusting as that is. And perhaps you two could pass as good friends or even sisters but what about Kai and Nacho?" I looked to the two, snickering under my breath. Kai must have read my thoughts. He flushed and shook his head slamming a fist on the ground.

"Oh, come on, Kai. Find your feminine side." I giggled. Kai bared his teeth at me. "It only works if you have fangs." I informed him, giving him full view of my own.

"Wait a second. Nacho and Kai are going to pose as gay guys?" Raivin said with withheld laughter.

"Well, they aren't going to pose as gay, we're going to keep contact with others to a minimum, but that's what it's gonna look like." I shrugged. Kai shook his head furiously. Nacho laughed, pointing at Kai, not seeming to mind his own predicament. **(Nacho isn't gay and neither is Kai, I just love to get on little Caixein's nerves)** Kai stood, dragging Nacho up with him. He grabbed my backpack and waved it in my face. "My backpack. Wow. What's the point?" He grinned turning it on its side. "No, you don't!" I reached for it and he pulled it away just in time. He was going to pour my bag out on the street. In front of boys! I had… stuff in there! He shook it again before I stood.

"Kai, just give Adriana the-" Lisa began as I pulled her to a stand. He threw it in the air. I jumped up to catch it but he got there first. Then he bolted off down the street, pulling Nacho along like a dog on a leash. "Adriana don't-"

"Get back here with my bag, Caixein Ride!" I hollered running after him.

"No! Adriana! We could fall and get hurt! What if there are still Erasers around? Adriana, stop! I can't keep uuuuuuup!" She screamed finally. I paused briefly to pick her up bridal style, then I began to run again. Kai turned around, running backwards for the moment, he stuck a tongue out at me. Suddenly Kai stopped dead in his tracks. I ran into him. We all fell. Lisa gave a shriek. I was laughing, as was Nacho. Kai was in a daze, staring at something. I took to opportunity to snatch my bag. I followed his eyes. He was staring straight at Motel 8. Raivin and Static came up from behind.

"What happened here?" Static called.

"TRAIN WREEEEEECK!" Raivin screamed over him.

"Kai found a hotel." I told them, standing and helping Lisa brush herself off. Kai took the bag from me once more. "Hey!" He held up his index finger, then pointed to the bag. He let Nacho take the handle of the bag as well. "Oh! I get it! Your sleeve hides it and the bag hides the chain!" He nodded putting a hand on my head and messing up my hair. I glared at him but he just smiled back, that was a change. I pulled various markers out of my bag. Lisa and my handcuffs were blue with pink and yellow flowers all over it. Static and Raivin's were just plain gold. Nacho and Kai's wasn't painted. We walked in and it went surprisingly smooth. "Cept the argument about six kids in a room. We assured the clerk it was fine.

"Problem number two." Static growled as Lisa closed the door behind us.

"What is it now?" Raivin moaned yanking off her shoes.

"How are we going to take a shower? You guys are both the same sex. You can take baths together and it's nothing but…" Static's voice trailed off.

"Omigosh, ew!" Raivin's face heated and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Ouch!" Static hissed as his arm was yanked backwards.

"You deserved that! Why didn't you bring this up earlier?!" She screamed at him.

"Um… well…" I stuttered. I turned to Lisa. She knew these guys better than I did.

"I don't know what to tell you…" She giggled nervously.

**Well, I've become rather interested in the new Harry Potter book. Sad thing is, everyone but Ginny is annoying me and I'm not a fan of any of the relationships in the books. I accept them, support them as well as I can having my heart set on other couples or mind focused on my OC pairing with Bill. (I dislike Fleur) Even so, I'm enjoying it. I cried really hard during the beginning chapters and laughed really hard not even ten pages later. I assure you I will not ditch you guys. To keep my mind on this I think about what the story would be like if Adriana were there. Viola, my mind is still on this fic. Please Review. Kisses!**


	6. Nacho The Rambler

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of Jwan!**/p> 

**It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry! Writer's block but I can try my hardest! Here goes nothin!**

**Raivin's POV**

I growled under my breath as the door was shut on the chain linking Static and my's cuffs. "Stop pulling your side!" I hollered.

"I can't get my bathing suit on with only one hand!" He shouted back.

"I can!" I assured him.

I heard a spiteful laugh, which I decided, was Static's. "Yeah, well I hope you're wearing a bikini because a strap isn't going to be able to go through the handcuffs!" He called.

Luckily, I was wearing a bikini, a halter top that tied behind my neck so I had no trouble getting it on but I was going to be tying a piece of fabric around my torso so no one could see, I didn't particularly like being revealed. "As if I'd tell you!"

"You two, stop fighting! The sooner you get on your bathing suits the sooner we can come back in and the sooner we can all get clean!" Lisa shouted from the hallway in her I'm-in-charge-here voice.

"Fine!" We yelled as one. When we finally got dressed and in the tub it was pure silence. I didn't like silence and Static did but as much as I wanted to destroy his happy moment and make noise I could find nothing to say. I stared into the murky bath water.

"I'm uncomfortable." I mumbled. Static sighed.

"Hold out your hand." I did as told. He squirted some shampoo in my hand and I began washing my hair. I had no idea how dirty we were until we got in the tub. **(That… didn't sound the way it was supposed to.) **The water was brown from all the dirt. He did the same, lathering. Then he turned on the showerhead and our hair was remotely clean.

"Ow!" I hissed when some soapy water got in my eye.

"What is it?"

I sighed at his monotone voice. "I got soap in my eye, do you mind handing me a wash cloth?" I snapped. To my surprise he actually grabbed one, more over he wiped the soap out for me.

"Better?" He grunted, his hand still on my cheek.

I glanced at his wash cloth clad hand. "Uh… uh-huh." I mumbled.

He put the wash cloth by the tub. "Good, then stop your whining." He stood and dragged me up with him. "The others are getting antsy, kind of makes sense. Adriana's caked from head to toe in blood." We stepped out of the tub, drying off with a towel and drying our suits with the blow dryer. Not wanting to go through the dress-through-the-door ordeal again we just dressed over our bathing suits.

"Bathroom's free!" I called, stepping into the bedroom.

Kai, Nacho, Lisa, and Adriana exchanged a glance. "You can go first." Adriana said, looking back at Lisa to see if she agreed. She nodded. The guys went into the bathroom.

"WHAT? NO RUBBER DUCKY?!" I heard Nacho squeal. I shook my head and sat down next to Adriana.

"I'm bored." Lisa moaned.

"I'm hungry… Man, if I were at home I wouldn't even have to take a bath, I'd just lick myself clean." Adriana grumbled.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing…" Lisa turned on the TV.

"Let's watch the news." Static suggested.

Lisa, Adriana and I leapt to our feet. "No!" We screamed.

Static put his hands up in fear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" In the end, there was nothing on.

"We're out!" Nacho yanked Kai out of the bathroom.

"There's nothing on." Adriana told them.

"That's okay! We'll play a word game!" Nacho said enthusiastically. Kai continuously smacked himself on the forehead.

**Adriana's POV**

We got in the bath. I immediately lunged for the body wash, getting all the dirt and blood off of me. It stung because of my scratches but it was better than being coated in Eraser blood, as if I didn't already have enough of _that_ in me.

"You and Kai are good friends?" Lisa asked, washing her hair.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

She looked at me like I'd done the impossible. "He's usually very… secluded." She handed me the shampoo and I handed her the body wash.

"I thought so. He's nice, though. Pretty protective and seems to understand other's feelings." Lisa rose an eyebrow at me.

"Really? He could care less how I felt."

"Oh…" I muttered. "Maybe if you opened up more to him, not just him, everyone, he'd open up to you." I advised.

"What makes you think that?" She sniggered.

I thought about it for a moment. "It was in his eyes. He thinks you're beautiful, he thinks very highly of you, really, but he doesn't think you live up to your full potential and that all that time you invest on him is useless and you'd be better off just being yourself." She blinked at me. I went on, "So, I guess that if you left him alone more and just did whatever you wanted to he'd treat you better."

"Wow… You got that from his _eyes_?" She said in awe.

I got out and grabbed a towel, I handed her the other. "I've always been good with eyes." I dried myself off, she did the same.

"No wonder he's friends with you, you understand him." I shook my head.

"I don't understand him anymore than any of you guys do. He likes me because I don't care that he doesn't talk. All I can say about that is that I'm much more messed up than that so I have no right complaining." I admitted cheerfully. We came into the living room.

"Look! Adriana has skin!" Raivin bounced up and down on the edge of the bed, pointing at me.

Static laughed weakly, sounding like he was going to break down crying, "Guess what?" He dared.

"Oh no." Raivin murmured. I looked around the room and spotted it.

"Gosh dangit!" I stomped, infuriated.

"Yup," He sighed in defeat, "two beds."

**I am evil! BWAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, whatever. Anyway, that's that. You'll have to wait for the next chappie to see what happens! Please review! Kisses!**


	7. Kai Ride The Poet

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of Jwan!

**Isn't Static sweet?! I couldn't help myself. Jwan, is it okay if I fangirl scream when you show me your pics of Static? Heh. 'Course, Kai will always be my favourite! (Hugglez for Kai!) Raivin is so funny! She's great! I love their parents and all and I think the story is pretty good for them (Kevin!! Kimmy!!) but I can't help thinking that these characters are so great and that they interact smoothly with each other! And the couples (if you wanna take a stab at what they are) are so sweet! You know… in my opinion.**

Static's POV 

Well, isn't this just freaking great? Ugh…

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment…" Nacho cut in, "but I'm hungry…"

Lisa sighed heavily. "Let's get some food, then we'll hit the hay. I'm too tired!" She rubbed her temples.

I waved my hands in the air erratically, "Uh, hello!"

"Kai, Nacho, Lisa and I will sleep on one bed and you and Raivin will sleep on the other so that you can be… spread out." Adriana suggested.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Kai and I will sleep next to each other and you and Nacho will be on the edges, that way it's not… weird." She shrugged.

Raivin grew red in the face. "It's weird for us!" She hollered.

Lisa stood, along with Adriana. "Well, GET OVER IT!" She screamed. Raivin shrunk back.

"Hello? Room service? I need six pizzas. Yes, six. Yeah, really. No, this is not a prank call. Look just six cheese pizzas, okay? Room No. 148. Thank you." Nacho ordered.

"A pizza for each of us." I sighed, laying down on my- ugh… I mean, _Raivin_ and my bed. We all tended to keep to our groups. Nacho talked endlessly to Kai, who would occasionally growl in frustration. Lisa was busy talking about her favourite subject, her brother. Adriana was listening intently. While Raivin, who usually made a ton of noise, just stared silently at the ground. Her attitude was beginning to concern me. "You okay?"

She looked back at me. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess." I continued to stare at the ceiling. I saw that it was painted like the night sky.

"Hey." I tugged on the handcuffs. Raivin sighed.

"What?"

"Look." I pointed at the ceiling. She lay down, too.

"Huh… kinda pretty." She observed. I laughed.

"Kinda pretty, very descriptive."

She glared at me. "Yeah? Well, what would you call it?"

I ran through my mind for vocabulary words. "Fine craftsmanship, creative, stellar." I laughed quietly at my own geeky joke. Raivin rose an eyebrow at me. "You see, the Latin word stella means star and stellar means relating to or consisting of stars but it was also used as a word for cool a few decades ago…" I explained. She just stared blankly at me. I sighed. "Never mind."

She went back to looking at the ceiling. "How do you know that stuff?" I suppressed a snort of amusement.

"I, for one thing, went to school." I informed. She sat up and put her free hand on her hip.

"You're a jerk, you know that?!" She spat.

I grinned at her. "You lack considerably in insults."

"I rarely need to use them." She explained. We sat in silence for a few more awkward moments. "My wings are getting sore." She moaned shaking them out. They were actually pretty big. I'd never really seen anyone else's wings close up. I touched one of the contour feathers. It was really soft. My wings weren't really soft at all, they weren't comfortable in anyway and hurt a lot when I shook them out so I tended to keep them close to my back. I was a fast flyer and generally poised but other than flying I never really considered my wings a part of me, more like a bulky accessory. "What are you doing?" She snapped, shooting me a glare.

"Your wings are really soft." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh."

I frowned. "Mine aren't… Are your wings… comfy?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." She shrugged, I watched as she pulled her wings around her like a built in blanket and saw that they moulded her figure perfectly. "If yours are hard and uncomfortable you probably aren't taking care of your wings properly. As you probably already know, my mom had wing problems so she constantly took care of them. You need to preen often."

"Preen?" I asked. She laughed.

"Duh! You need to repair the feathers. You can use something oily with little impact like petroleum jelly. It's easier if you have someone else do it for you." She said. The thought of someone else touching my wings was a little unnerving.

I sat up, "But your wings fit perfectly on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yours do, too. You just need to stretch them more often. Learn to use your wings like the birds do. Stop being such a human!" She punched me playfully.

I chuckled under my breath. "That doesn't mean I have to turn into an animal like you, do I?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"No, but it helps." She beamed at me. I was struck by the realisation that she'd never actually smiled at me before. She apparently noticed as well. She stopped smiling and laid back down.

"Food!" Nacho called, handing out the pizzas. Raivin dug into hers like there was no tomorrow. I shook my head in dismay, eating slowly, chewing with my mouth closed, and not talking. Kai glanced at us. He saw I noticed and waved meekly.

"Hey, Kai, how do you like the hotel pizza?" Adriana looked at him over her shoulder. He tossed his hand back and forth to signal it was so-so. "Mhm, definitely needs more sauce." She seemingly agreed with him. "Yeah, well, I don't think hotels serves that, besides, it's better _fresh_." Kai broke out in laughter so I won't even ask about that last one. Eventually we were all stuffed and we went to bed. Raivin kept tossing and turning.

"Will you stop that?" I groaned.

"I can't get sleep." She hissed. "I'm cold."

"It's freaking ninety degrees!" She rolled over to face me.

"What are you talking about? It's like thirty degrees!" She snarled.

"You're the one with the blanket wings! Wrap up and go to sleep." I shot back.

"Jealous." She rolled her eyes. "It'd mess up my feathers and I don't have any petroleum jelly with me, kay?"

"Ugh." I sighed. "Well, that's your problem, isn't it?"

"It's yours, too! We're chained together! I'm cold and _you_, Mr. Smartie Pants, are going to figure out a solution!" She poked me hard in the chest. I grabbed her hand and glared fiercely.

"First of all, don't ever talk about my _pants_ again. Secondly, do. Not. Poke. Me." Suddenly something hit the back of my head. "Ow!" I turned to see Kai sitting up giving us the death glare. A shoe was on the ground. "Fine." I mumbled, directing my attention to Raivin again. I thought it over for a moment. I whined silently. "Come 'ere." I sat up, propping myself up with pillows.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why…?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to be warm or not?" I snapped.

"Fine, fine." She sat next to me.

Kai's POV 

Ha ha. That's what you get for keeping me awake. I mentally snickered. Static hesitantly wrapped an arm around Raivin. Raivin's face heated. She squirmed until she looked remotely content with the position. A light flush graced Static's cheeks. He rested his head on hers and drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, I didn't have that benefit. My mind was making up a poem, like it does when I'm restless. Stupid frigging Raivin and Static had to trigger it.

_I might never tell_

_my secret_

_I could bottle up_

_my emotions_

_I will push myself to_

_my limit_

_You will be to blame_

_No, I'll never tell you_

_my secret_

_No, you'll never know how_

_I feel_

_Yeah, I'll reach_

_my limit_

_You'll watch as I slowly die on the inside_

_No, there's nothing_

_you can do_

_No, I wont let_

_you interfere_

_But when I lie here broken and worn to tatters_

_You'll be there_

_And heck, who's knows if_

_I'll care_

_But somehow_

_It matters_

Ugh, another stupid one. What am I gonna do with that? Nothing. It has nothing to do with anything! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with these stupid things. Ah, well, I'll just have to get over seeing as I'm not going to get ANY SLEEP tonight!

**And there is my "awesome" closing! Yeah... anyhoo, I'm hungry and I think my stomach is trying to eat itself... Please Review! Kisses!**


	8. Song Chapter

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha and Deveann are property of me!**

**Well, the next actual chapter is being written by Jwan. I'm bored and Dig just came on the radio so now I must do this. It's a song chapter, DON'T HURT ME! Heh… well, this is really gonna suck. Anyway, this takes place just after Deveann recovered from being an Eraser for the first time and Fang went, "Wow."**

**Kisha's POV**

I awkwardly sat up, trying to regain my composure. For a moment Deveann just stared at me. I felt naked, being scrutinised. "Deveann-" I began.

"I'm an Eraser." He grumbled.

I jumped up. "But that's okay! I'm a Changelum-"

"ERASERS AREN'T CHANGELUMS, KISHA!" He barked. I was shocked by his outbreak and took a hesitant step away from him. He looked mortified for his yelling at me. He clenched his fists and looked away. "See…?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not like that." I walked over to the radio and turned it on. You know what they say; music soothes the savage beast. "Come, we're going to have a little talk.

_We all have a weakness_

_But some of ours are easier to identify_

_Look me in the eye_

"Being completely out of control like that, it will never be your fault for anything you do." I whispered, taking my place back on the bed.

He sat next to me. "But that's just it. It wasn't really me, so shouldn't I be able to fight it off? If I failed to protect from what took over, what would that make me?"

_And ask for forgiveness;_

_And make a pact to never say that word again_

_Yes, you are my friend_

I sighed. "Deveann, when something's possessing you from within your DNA, you _can't_ fight it. No one can. That's why our, the flock's, sicknesses, are the worst. Because, in the end, no one can go against the very laws of physics. Not in this world."

"Well, as nice as it is knowing that if I kill you, it's not my fault," He hissed, "how is that going to help in the long run?!"

_We all have something that digs at us_

_At least we dig each other_

_So when weakness turns my ego on_

_I know you'll count on the me from yesterday_

"I can handle myself, Deveann! I only wish I could say that when I went berserk and blood thirsty it wasn't my fault, but it is! I can control myself! And gosh dangit, if I have to, I'll control you, too!" I spat.

He glared fiercely at me. "Oh yes? And just how are you going to do that? When all I can think is kill, how are you going to bring me back? Don't get my hopes up, if it's just a lost cause!" He slammed a fist on the mattress.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me out from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song_

_Reminds me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone_

I smiled at him and pulled him into a big hug. "I love you, Deveann." I stated simply.

He paused, unsure of where I was going with this. He hugged me back, relaxing a bit. "I love you, too."

"Trust me, you couldn't hurt me. You were fighting against it, with a little help, you won. You're yourself aren't you?" No answer.

_We all have a sickness That cleverly attaches and multiplies_

_No matter how we try_

"I'm messed up, too. We're all messed up, and I can help you learn to control that. If there's anything I know about, it's self control." Deveann laughed spitefully.

"Yes, well, that's probably the area I'm weakest in."

_We all have someone that digs at us_

_At least we dig eachother_

_So when sickness turns me ego on_

_I know you'll act as a clever medicine_

I hugged him tighter. "That's why you have me. Are you willing to give up a little bit more of your authority to have control over this?"

"I'd do anything."

"Don't you worry, Deveann. I've always thought of you as a man," I let go of him and punched him playfully in the arm, "a big, strong man that will always take care of me. You may be a part of my flock, which gives me automatic seniority, but when it's just you and me, you _are_ the one wearing the pants, okay? I don't want you to feel threatened.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me out from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song!_

_Reminds me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone_

"Of course I trust you." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you, you have more experience with this stuff anyway."

_Oh each other…_

_When everything else is gone_

"Come on, let's go to sleep." I told him.

**Oh! Kaya and Jwan are here! Gotta go! Bye!**


	9. Lisa Has Fang's Jeans, Oops, Genes

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Static, Nacho, and Raivin are property of JWAN!**

**Jwan's chapter's up! Um... Read it and stuff!**

**Lisa's POV**

My internal clock went off and alerted me it was morning. The Fang genes (or my incurable paranoia) were good and strong today because I automatically did a 360 of the room. Nacho was curled up into a fetal position, hugging a pillow with his free arm. Hero-of-my-dreams-and-those-to-come (aka my brother) was sleeping on his side with a pencil in his hand and a notebook on the bed stand. He was silent even in his sleep. When I was little, before the days of the School, I found myself awake for hours hoping my brother would (by some miracle) talk in his sleep. I longed to hear his voice. Adriana was sleeping peacefully on her back with her free arm near her knife. She seemed almost poised to take on an eraser at a moments notice. I was somewhat jealous of her. I spent my entire life practically obsessing over my brother, but he opens up to an almost stranger! What was so special about her that I didn't have? I guess that was the Max in me talking. Don't get me wrong, I'm also happy "Kai" found someone that shares his mindset. Deep down I never wanted to let him go- _ever_. I sighed.

"Huh?" Adriana roused as I observed she must be an extremely light sleeper. She breathed in the fresh air (or more accurate; the hotel's version of fresh air. "A new day." She smiled. "Oh, hello Lisa." She spoke soft so no one would wake up. We stealthfully climbed out of bed without knocking the boys off. It's hard when you can only use one hand. Adriana pointed to Static and Raivin's bed as she whispered, "Aw. How sweet." Static's arm was wrapped around Raivin like and unconscious embrace. I, on the other hand, had to keep myself from laughing at how embarrassed they would be if they saw themselves. After deciding not to black-mail them I heard a thundering series of knocks at the door. It was so loud that it woke everyone up and me jump. Nacho screamed like a four year old boy as he fell off the bed, pulling Caixaienover with him. The floor bounced as they hit the ground, no doubt waking the people below us.

"Quit touching me!" Raivin commanded as she wriggled out of Static's grip. They both turned so the other wouldn't notice their blushing. I noticed, sadly, that the Do-not-disturb sign was on our side of the door. All faces turned toward me as the knocking continued. Being the involuntary leader, it was my call to open the door or not. I pulled Adriana closer to the door so I could see through the microscopic peep hole. Squinting I saw brown hair. I couldn't tell if it was a room service lady or a blood-thirsty gang of Erasers. Adriana with her nonfailing ability to read eyes and expressions understood my dilemma. She simply walked to the wall in-between the beds and dropkicked the wall out. The wall fell over with a loud CRACK preceding a BOOM!!!!!! After the dust settled, we gathered our gear and walked through the other room's door. Thank goodness no one was staying in that room. After grapping our faces off the floor, we walked passed a horrified hotel employee. After checking out of the hotel, we ducked into the nearest forest (considering we were n the middle of on-where land) it was pretty easy to find. We rested when we were deep into the forest and regrouped.

"Where are we going now? Are we going to get pizza again? Oh, I hope its somewhere with a Bob Evans near by! Or Cracker Barrel! Or Mac Donald's, or Fazzoli's, or Ritter's, or Steak N' Shake, or Wendy's, or Burger King, or Pizza King, or Domino's, or Papa John's, or Chic-Fil-A, or Subway, or Arby's, or Pen Station, or Texas Roadhouse, or Grindstone Charlie's, or Appleby's, or Max and Erma's, or Baja Fresh, or Baskin Robin's, or Long John Silver's, or a fast food restaurant that uses way more salt and grease then needed and lots and lots of CHEESE!!!!!!" Nacho then proceeded to pass-out due to lack of oxygen.

"Well, um, we are going to see and old friend. Dr. Washington. He's helped our parents and can hopefully get these handcuffs off of us." Adriana replied calmly. Nacho then sat up and rubbed his head.

"What did I miss? Did I miss something important? Where are we going? Are we there yet? I'm hungry." Static volunteered to fill Nacho in on the two seconds that he missed.

"We are going to Dr. Washington so he can get these cuffs off of us. And no it does not have a Bob Evan's, or Cracker Barrel, or Mac Donald's, or Fazzoli's, or Ritter's, or Steak N' Shake, or Wendy's, or Burger King, or Pizza King, or Domino's, or Papa John's, or Chic-Fil-A, or Subway, or Arby's, or Pen Station, or Texas Roadhouse, or Grindstone Charlie's, or Appleby's, or Max and Erma's, or Baja Fresh, or Baskin Robin's, or Long John Silver's, or a fast food restaurant that uses way more salt and grease then needed and lots and lots of CHEESE!!!!!!" Static then proceeded to pass out from lack of oxygen. Later that night we set up camp. Caixaien started a fire. Static told ghost storied (which were actually axadurated experiences at the School). I just had to keep telling myself, everyone's safe and we'd rather die then go back there. We won't go back there- _**EVER**_!

**That was Jwan's chapter! Bow down to her greatness! Are you bowing? I don't you are. Are you sure you're bowing? I dunno, you don't look like you're bowing. Fine, if that's what you think. Please review! Kisses! (for the non-bowers)**


	10. Adriana Has Kisha's Genes

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kai, Adriana, and Lisa are property of me! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of Jwan! Dig is property of Incubus. (because I forgot to put that on the last chappie)

**I can't think of what to say… Foohey.**

**Adriana's POV**

I bared my fangs and snapped at my prey. One word passed through my mind, "kill." My mouth watered. The frightened creature's eyes locked with my own. The first thing I noticed was fear, not that I needed to see it, I could smell it, feel it in the air, hear it in their erratic breaths. A hungry growl poured out of me. But then I saw confusion in their eyes. What was so confusing about hunting and killing prey? Different emotions flowed out of those eyes. Their brown eyes, that had before seemed to glassy and careless were suddenly deep pools of melted chocolate and I was drowning in them. I paused, overwhelmed by my prey's seemingly human comprehension of feelings. It was like an information overload. These eyes struck me as familiar somehow. A muffled, voice broke into my subconscious. Muffled as it was, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, it was chilling and hypnotic. I was temporarily paralysed by this atrocity that was my prey. Its lips moved in time with the immortal voice. The fear scent was stale now as it approached me. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" I snarled at it, scrambling backwards away from its touch. It paused for a moment, the eyes becoming softer, it came forward again. In my haste to get away I fell. That… that thing, that horrible… terrific… _abomination_ sank down to my level at my side. "AIEE!" I sat bolt upright, huffing and puffing. My cheek was like cold fire, burning blue. I stroked it but found nothing but sweat. I looked around for the creature that left the internal scar upon me but found a forest and my travelling companions surrounding my in its stead.  
"Adriana?" Lisa cried, placing her hand upon my own. I turned to face her, only to flinch away and cry out in agony. Her eyes were the same colour as the beasts. I couldn't face them. I stiffened at the shock of an embrace. I didn't know who's.

"It's alright Adriana!" Raivin called. "Everything's okay!" She assured me. But how could everything be okay?

"It was just a nightmare." Static told me.

"No… it burns… so cold…" I clung helplessly to the form that held me. I felt pressure on my head and my hair parting in every which way like it was being parted by something. It was slightly calming. What… what on earth could have produced such an inhuman voice? What sort of creature had eyes that sucked you in and tortured you? "That voice… repulsive… but…" My lips moved, quivering, against fabric. The figure stroked my hair. There was silence. Echoes of the voice rang in my mind and lingered in my mouth like the sweetest aftertaste. Sickeningly sweet, nauseating, but addictive, it was, in a word, ambrosial. I wanted more but all of my ached with fear, my gut wrenched in remembrance of the atrocity. The voice had sunk into my very core, moulding itself to my vocal chords, re-shaping me but leaving before the transformation had completed. "It felt so good…" The words left me as so soft I could barely hear it. I could feel a faint vibration from under my head. It came from the figure, it resembled a growl.

"Adriana…?" Lisa repeated. "Are you… going to be alright." Warm tears spilled from beneath my eyelashes.

I couldn't find my own voice, I was searching desperately for the alien voice that touched me. "No." I mouthed. Slight pressure came just below my wings, moving in a circular motion, distracting me from my search. I bit my lip, coming back to reality for however long the visit might last. Light filtered in from behind my eyelids, cold air chilled my face, I realised the form, whomever it may be, was massaging just below where my wings, which were impossibly stiff and spread out, were. It actually felt really good. I giggled softly at my thoughts. I nudged them, "Higher." I heard, and felt, them chuckle, nevertheless they obeyed. I sat up, opening my eyes drearily. "Ugh…" I buried my face in my knees. "Sorry, that was way unpleasant." I shook my head. I could still feel the icy hot burning on my left cheek where the creature from my dream had touched me. It was unnerving, to say the least. The voice was gone, I couldn't even remember what it sounded like, what it tasted like. I wanted it back, but was mercilessly deprived of that chance. "What time is it?" I asked Lisa, trying to get back to normal.

"It's 10 A.M. I was thinking about packing up and going but I'm not sure if you're up to that." We were already packed up, what were we going to leave behind? Logs? As if that would do anything to the forest.

"I'm fine. Even if I wasn't, we need to keep moving, we need to get these handcuffs off." She took another long, concerned look at me.

"Fine." She turned to the rest of the flock. "You heard her! We're leaving!" I got myself up, Kai steadied me. I flashed him a grateful smile and took a few wobbly steps before regaining my balance. I'd ask Dr. Washington about it when I got there.

That was kinda short, sorry. I'd appreciate it if you'd take a stab at what her prey was, you might just get it right. No, Jwan, you can't give them the answer. I like foreshadowing so expect it a lot in my writing.


	11. Static The Nonsensical Ignoramus

**Maximum Ride is property James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of Jwan! **

**New chapter! Finally! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, they helped snap me out of writer's block. Special thanks to Jwan, she gave me ideas for this chapter. This one is going to be laid back. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Adriana wouldn't focus on anything the whole time we were flying. Lisa would ask her something and Adriana would either respond with something vague like, "Somewhere north," or her voice would sound distant as she seemingly choked out a "huh?" Occasionally I would brush my wingtip against hers to get her attention. She'd glance hesitantly at me but flinch away immediately. "I'm fine." She'd whisper. It frustrated me that she wouldn't look me in the eye. Fine, if she wasn't going to let me help her after I was _kind_ enough to offer her help then I'll just stop offering.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Raivin's face lit up.

"Uh uh." Adriana mumbled.

_A good whack to the head?_ I thought.

"Some time away from you?" Static suggested.

Raivin gave him the whack I mentioned earlier. "NO!"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "No, fighting, you two!"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yeah, that was Nacho. How did you guess?

Raivin tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Um, you're close…" I didn't like where this was going. "SUGAR!"

To my surprise and complete and utter horror, at this, Adriana giggled. No, she laughed. She laughed a ton! What did sugar have to offer that I hadn't already?! Why did sugar earn her approval! Ugh! "That'd be nice. We'll make a slumber party out of it." Get this, she giggled. AGAIN!

Lisa glanced back and smiled sweetly at me, "How does that sound to you, Kai?" She asked.

_Horrible. No. Absolutely not. I refuse to take part in these barbaric festivities. Go away, all of you. You're contaminating my air, my sky, my life._

Adriana's smile was absolutely eradicated at my mood. "Kai doesn't like that idea," She stuttered.

I cursed in my mind. Her eyes grew wider. How could she know what I was thinking?! That was becoming annoying as well; I couldn't even think whatever I wanted to. Then again, what did I care if my first/only friend was unhappy? I didn't care how she felt then, I don't now.

_Whatever have your stupid "slumber party." See if I care._ I sighed inwardly. Why am I so nice to these twits?!

Adriana smiled slightly, "He says that it's okay, now. He changed his mind. But he doesn't want to be involved in it."

So that night we landed at the base of a mountain next to a waterfall. The rumbling was annoying and I was getting sprayed. We started making a fire. Nacho wouldn't shut up; he kept talking about flint stone. He rambled on and on, I just tuned him out. Apparently he got from flint stone to children's television programming when Static blew a fuse. "SHUT UP! JUST STOP TALKING! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST SHUT UP! GO TO SLEEP IF YOU MUST JUST ZIP IT!"

"Don't be mean!" Lisa called from the spring.

"Yeah, Static. You know, sometimes you just get on my nerves. I mean, good golly miss molly, where did you get such a temper? If I had that kind of temper no one would like me. By the way, do you have friends? I don't think you do. After yelling at me like that I'm not your friend anymore. Actually, I'll bet that Adriana's still your friend cuz she's nice like that. She even forgave Kai for being so- OUCH!" And then I punched him in the arm. Benefit number one of being me: No one questions it when you use physical force to get someone to shut up. Nacho pouted but continued to add wood to the fire. The ladies _finally_ got back from their stupid bath about an hour after the above mentioned ordeal.

Raivin entered with an evil grin. "Sugar time!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure this is going to turn out the way you imagined it would." Static rolled his eyes.

Raivin kicked him, "I don't care what _you _think!" She spat, furiously. "Cow."

"Monkey."

Lisa let out an exasperated sigh, "I got the munchies." And that statement right there told me already that I wasn't eating it. She handed out pixi sticks, ding dongs, ho ho's, kit kats, everything that Reese's makes, and of course, the entire capacity of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Lisa had always been the type of person that ate when she was stressed, so she stored up candy and the sorts for occasions such as, final exams, injuries, getting dumped, and the ever classic "getting captured by Erasers and taken to an evil science lab in the middle of freaking nowhere."

"So then," Static glanced hesitantly over at Nacho who'd already eaten his, was talking so fast none of us could hear him, and seemed to be _vibrating_, "are we just gonna wolf this down or are we gonna play a game or what?"

"I'm glad you asked that question, Static," Raivin whispered "cow" under her breath; I heard a faint "monkey" follow it. She glared as she spoke, "We're going to play truth or dare of course." Kai mentally snickered. Her eyes flashed mischievously over to me, as if feeling my excitement. "You're playing as well, of course, Kai." I raised an eyebrow.

"He says, 'How am I supposed to play if I won't talk.'" Adriana voiced. Then it hit me. Ugh, dangit. "Oh." She mumbled to herself, "Sorry, Kai, I didn't realize-"I rose a hand.

_It's fine…_ I growled under my breath, focusing my hatred at Raivin for the time being. She snickered evilly.

"So then, take a bite," Raivin instructed. All but I did so. Her eyes, suddenly the most horrible, excited eyes I'd ever seen, flicked over to Static. "You first, Mr. Apathetic." Static's eyebrows rose at the name he'd been called. "Dictionary, I can read, you nonsensical ignoramus." I held back laughter with great difficulty. Static frowned; he must have known what that meant, as well.

Adriana raised her pupils to the sky; she mumbled something in what seemed to be a different language, "Itte kudasai mohaya." **(I'm not sure if I got the grammar correct on that.)** I didn't know what it meant but it sounded like she was pleading.

"Um… yeah…" Raivin mumbled. "Truth or Dare." Her smug look was quickly mirrored by Static's. This seemed to be more than just trying to cheer Adriana up.

"Dare." I'm not sure if he was expecting a group gasp or something but he didn't get it.

"Eat all your candy, right now." That was a little harsh. I mean, I want to see Static on a sugar high as much as the next guy but, seriously, he'd get sick! Static's smirk turned into a disgusting, twisted grin.

His eyes stayed glued in an unspoken battle with Raivin's while he wolfed down his candy. He smiled malevolently as he said, "Sugar doesn't affect me."

Raivin sucked in a melodramatic gasp, "No!" She cried.

"Is the drama over yet?" Lisa shoved a kit kat in her mouth.

"Fine fine. Your turn. "Static allowed, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She shoveled in another.

"What was your weirdest dream?" She glared.

"The nightmare where Kai didn't open up to me, he opened up to some other girl that I didn't even know." She snarled.

_Lisa… you're making too big of a deal about this…_I began, and then realized she couldn't hear me anyway.

There was an awkward silence. "Alright then, Nacho. Truth or dare?"

And then there was a blur where his mouth should be.

"Um… okay… We'll come back to you later, alright?" There was another blur.

"Adriana, truth or dare?"

Adriana bit her lip, thoughtfully, "I think… truth, because I don't want to get arrested." She smiled meekly at her joke.

"Okay, what is your worst memory?"

"When I was five years old, I was playing on the teeter totter with one of the kids from my class but I accidentally pushed up too hard and sent the other kid pile driving into the ground." She paused, "He had to get stitches."

I chuckled. I, personally, would had loved it if I could have done that to one of my class mates. Adriana punched me in the arm.

"Hey, that was a traumatizing experience for me. I've limited my strength since then, even in battle!" She cried. "Truth or Dare?" She changed the subject.

_Dare_. A sly smile spread across my lips.

"I dare you to…" She chewed on her bottom lips once more, "eat some candy." She laughed.

_I should've seen that coming._

I did so. "All of it," She hissed. I ate all of it, but unlike Static, I couldn't retain my sugar. I slunk off behind a tree before I went insane. I kept laughing, I couldn't think straight. Colours blotted my vision and the jokes that the others were calling from the shore of the spring were making me laugh hysterically. At least, I thought I had been laughing hysterically, until I'd pretty much calmed down and Raivin, so quietly I had to press myself to hear it, said, "Pudding." I was thrown into such a chaotic fit of laughter that I hadn't even known what'd hit me. When the sugar high'd worn off I stalked back to the camp and glared at Raivin.

_I hate you._ I thought with all my might. Adriana giggled.

* * *

**I'm bored. I'm gonna stop here. But I liked this one, pretty funny I thought. If anyone, anyone at all wants to help me get through the next few chapters, I would be eternally grateful. So if you wanna help me, just PM me or something, kay? Also, Adriana said "Please go, now." In Japanese. Please Review! Kisses!**


	12. Icerax Washington and Aero The Mates

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of JWAN!

**Oh there were so many errors in the last chapter. The girls never took a bath, I cut that part out and Nacho went with Kai while he was behind the tree, does that make sense? Okie dokie then, this chapter, I'm just winging' it. Ah well, I know ONE thing that happens in this chapter! But I'm not telling you…**

**Kai's POV**

Adriana on a sugar high. Well… It's not pretty. Have you ever seen her mom on a sugar high? I haven't either, but according to my parents, this is what'd be like.

She kept saying how her breath reminded her of home. I don't know what means. She said the candy needed steak sauce and a dash of pepper. Again, I don't know what that means. I don't know what exactly she was planning to do with the gun, but I took it from her. She kept saying something about how blood looks black when you're bleeding profusely.

Lisa never got a sugar high; she was too accustomed to eating a lot of it to deal with stress. Raivin sang until her lungs gave out. Then I laughed cuz her voice was so hoarse she couldn't speak. Then she chased me around the camp. That was when Adriana took out the gun and I snatched it from her. After that I felt REALLY sleepy for some reason. So we all went to sleep.

In the morning I was awakened the sound of Adriana's voice. "Wake up." She shook me. "Wake UP." She growled and shook me harder. "Wake up, Kai!" She demanded. "For the love of all things good and sane, wake the freaking heck up!" She said frantically. I pushed her away as I sat up.

_**What** do you want?!_ I thought furiously.

The others were already up and ready to go. "I smell people." She paused, "Mutants." I understood. We were moving so fast through the forest, running, practically sprinting.

"How fast are these guys going?!" Raivin cried.

"Yeah, I mean-"

"Not now, Nacho." Lisa groaned. She was having a hard time adjusting to the leader role.

"They know we're here." They what?! How?

"Are they tracking us?" Static asked.

"No doubt." Adriana hissed. No way, how could this be happening. "No! Right turn!" We took a sharp right. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and I ran into her. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I should have seen this coming. The dog goes around the prey one way and the hunter traps it the other. We can't get away…"

"You're kidding!" Raivin cried.

"Shh!" Static covered her mouth.

"Hello there." A girl jumped down from nowhere. Her platinum blonde hair was streaked pink, white wings folded behind her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white tail flick out and smash a fly on the tree behind her. Her piercing ice blue eyes reminded me of Static's. Her skin was pale, almost white. "Come on out you guys, we have some visitors."

Adriana whispered something to Lisa. Lisa's eyes widened and she whispered something back. Adriana nodded. What was going on?

"This is my flock. Wind." A boy with neon orange hair, brown eyes, two pairs of bat wings, and tan skin jumped down. "Yxi." A girl with large black wings, purple eyes, black hair with purple bangs, and pale skin came into view. "Eira, Yxi's sister." A girl with tan skin, yellow eyes, a black wing and an enormous bat wing, and black hair with yellow bangs stepped into the setting. "And Aero." A boy with large black wings, tan skin, and black hair that was so shaggy it draped his shoulders and hid his eyes practically materialised before us. The girl that seemed to be the leader wrapped her arms around his waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. It was apparent that these guys had all known each other for a long time. They must have had better skills and team work than we did and they acted on instincts and their animal genes more than and more effectively than we did. "I am Icerax Washington. Call me Ice." Everyone looked over to Static who was just staring. Ice smirked in a superior way, "And you must be Static…"

"I am Lisa." Lisa took centre stage, "I am the leader of this flock. What do you want with Static?"

Ice waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "I've no use for him. Mother told me a lot about him is all." She shrugged. "What are you people doing in _our_ territory?" Ice spat.

Adriana stepped forward,"We had no idea. I'm sorry, I should have sensed your presence before hand but I was a little out of it." Wind sniffed at her.

"It's the Reaper girl." Reaper? That seemed an odd last name for someone as loving as Adriana.

"I see… My uncle spoke of you and your family." Ice muttered. "And of course I know all about the rest of you. "Lisa, Thomas, Raivin, and Caixein." She pointed to us in turn. "Your flock is welcome here, for the time being. We will escort you to my uncle's laboratory. After that, we will judge whether or not you can be trusted. But, there is another flock that roams our territory. I bid you beware, they do not know you people and with a leader like Deivihd, are prone to attack before introductions. I will tell you nothing more than that they've known each other much longer than even my flock had been together." Then she glanced over to Adriana. "Sayonara."

Adriana let out a sigh of relief when they'd left. "Good, they aren't going to slit our throats in our sleep. Not yet." She wiped her brow with an arm.

"You have a cousin?" Lisa asked Static. Static shrugged, "I have two aunts but I've never met either of them." Nacho tapped on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa rolled her eyes, "Yes, you can talk now, Nacho."

"Thank goodness. I've had so many questions. What kind of name is Icerax? And I didn't know that Static's last name was Washington! Did you? Does that mean that he got his last name from his mom? I mean, I suppose that makes sense since his father didn't have a last name but it still seems odd to me. And what was up with that Aero guy? Is it just me or was Ice all over him?"

"Um yeah." Raivin moaned. "Ice is his mate."

"How would you know that? They were only a little older than us? Aren't they a little young to be married?"

Static laughed. "We know they're mates because of the way Ice glared at the girls when she put her arms around him. These kids have probably been out here almost their whole lives."

"Oh… did anyone else notice the tail?" There was a long silence. Yeah, we did. What was _that_ all about?

"Let's go." Lisa tugged on her handcuffs.

**About to go to bed. Sorry. YAY! ICE! AERO! And now that Aero's here I'm all set for the introduction of- whoops! Can't tell you that yet! Please review! Kisses!**


	13. Qupid The Matchmaker

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, Aero, Ice, Yxi, Eira, Wind, and Lisa are property of ME! Raivin, Static, and Nacho are property of JWAN! **

**I drew the awesomest picture of Static and Raivin today! Yay! I'm really ticked, though, I'm cramping and my head hurts. Dad is being less than sympathetic and acting innocent when I give him the death glare. Man, if I hadn't have inherited that from _him_ it would probably work on him! Works on Mr.Templeton. (he he he.) Anyway…. Chapter time! **

**Adriana's POV **

_Great, there's another flock. I think Lisa's going a little too fast with this, she doesn't know what she's getting into. None of us do. We're still armatures! We don't really know how to work as a team; we can't seem to get past our emotional issues for the sake of the flock!_

Raivin and Static were fighting again; this time about Static's so called cousin. Lisa seemed less than happy at her involuntary leader role. Nacho still wasn't shutting up, which will lead the other flock to us and Kai looked ready to punch something. Clearly, I wasn't a happy camper; myself but I knew how to put that behind me. I turned my frown upside down and tugged lightly on the cuffs. Lisa paused and glared at me. "I think that we should move a little faster and a little quieter, is there anyway we could do that?" I asked.

She thought it over. "Yes," She said, "that's a good idea… Nacho, hush." He did as told. She smirked. "How to sprint through an unknown territory quietly 101." She muttered. "Flying would be too risky… so let's use the trees." The turned to the others. "You guys up to that?" Static opened his mouth to comment but the insult caught in his throat.

"Yeah," Raivin nodded.

"Come on." I scrambled up the tree first, and then pulled Lisa up.

"I warn you, I'm fast." I shrugged.

"We'll see about that." A little friendly competition here and there was healthy for a group, it keeps them motivated. So I'd heard.

We jumped to the next branch, then the next, and the next. We thrust off as hard as we could but tilted our feet slowly, almost to the point that we were falling off before pushing off, so that the branch didn't bounce back and make noise. At first the others didn't understand the technique but quickly caught on. Static and Raivin had a completely different strategy in itself. One would hang by the branch with one hand and hold the other up with the other, and then they would swing their partner until they caught the next branch and repeated. The only sound that came from them was a soft "whoosh."

This went on for about an hour before I heard movement close by. I stopped short, Lisa nearly fell off the branch and I helped her back up. It sounded like a cicada. "Do you hear that?" I whispered to Lisa. She nodded.

"A cicada."

"A few…"

"Sounds like three." Raivin chipped in.

"Something doesn't seem right about it." I told Lisa. She nodded.

"You're being paranoid," Static sighed, "it's just a cicada."

"That sounds like Diemeniana frenchi." I told them.

There was a pause. Then Lisa's eyebrows rose, "That species is only native to Australia," She identified. I nodded.

"So then that's not a cicada." Raivin observed.

"That's right; someone else is making that noise." Whoever it was heard us and stopped making the noise.

"Boo." Ice appeared from nowhere once more. "So you figured it out… how observant." She clapped mockingly for us. "I applaud your effort but…"

"Dangit." Static moaned, Ice's sadistic smile widened.

"You've been going in circles," She giggled, "Only the cicadas know the way through the forest." She let herself fall backwards off the branch and disappeared into thin air.

"I wish I could do that…" Nacho said dreamily. The group of us gave him a confused look. "What?"

**Qupid's POV**

I saw the newcomers through the trees. "Ooh… Like, look at those girls' hair! One's got pink and the other one has like, platinum blonde and red!" Deivihd smacked me up side the head. "Owie!" I ignored him. "Ooh… those two would totally make a cuuuute couple!"

"Qupid, we don't care! Get back on task!" Deivihd hissed.

"Fine!"

"Him… the pink hair, I can't get inside her mind…" View murmured. "The disgruntled brown haired boy is wary of her."

Deivihd nodded. "And the Static kid Ice spoke of?"

View shrugged. "He has no really big power but he's dead set on getting out of here. I'd advise not to get on his bad side. The leader is unbelievably strong; she must be the Ride child. She's distracted by her brother's presence. We can use that to our advantage. The girl with the platinum and red hair has… um… music… in her mind." There was an awkward pause. "She's got well taken care of wings and she can fly extraordinarily. The talkative boy is sensitive to the feelings of those around him; he can almost predict things that will happen and things that have happened by the way that his group interacts with each other."

"So… when would be a good time to attack?" Deivihd smiled his signature "This is going to be Fun" smile.

"Whenever you're ready." View smiled her signature "I'm Superior to You All Anyway" smile.

"Yay! New people!" And I smiled my signature "Yay! New People!" smile.

**Ooh! Mystery flock! He he he! That's actually all I can think to say… Well, please review! Kisses! **


	14. Deivihd The Hypocrite

**Maximum is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, Lisa, Ice, Wind, Yxi, Eira, Aero, and Deivihd are property of ME! Raivin, Static, Nacho, View, and Qupid are property of JWAN! "Headstrong" is property of Trapt, as is "Echo" (I love that song!) but "Echo" isn't featured in this chapter.**

**I just read chapter 13 of MR: Bloodlust II! OMIGAWSH! IT WAS AWESOME! **_**Regain your composure; you have a chapter to write… **_**(Deep calming breaths) Alright… I'm good now… Thanks, Saber. **_**No prob.**_** Anyhoo… So now we're introducing the new flock… (rubs hands together evilly) Oh yeah… and that person that Aero enables me to introduce, you don't know who he is yet. (Smirk)**

**Static's POV**

"Let's just set up camp here." Lisa stomped on a twig, snapping it cleanly in half.

There were law murmurs of agreement. Lisa finally got relaxed and she told Adriana about Kai when he was a baby. Kai rolled his eyes, bored while Nacho explained what having a friend is like to him. Then Raivin glomped me. "What are you _doing_?!" I cried in horror.

"I'm bored!" She shook me by the shoulders. I took her hands off of me and threw her to the ground. We were sitting down so it isn't like it really hurt.

"Don't touch me!" I thundered, "And I don't care! We're all bored!"

Somehow she smiled at me. Yeah… I will never figure that girl out. "Sing with me!" She clapped with joy. I gave her the "did-the-tooth-fairy-take-your-brain-by-accident-and-leave-a-quarter-in-its-place?!" look. "Don't look at me like that! It'll be fun!"

"What?! Leave me alone! You're completely nutso!"

She shook her head, smiling like an idiot. "I even bet you know this one! BACK OFF I'LL TAKE YOU OOOOON!" I did know it. I kinda liked it. I _wasn't_ singing it. "HEADSTRONG TO TAKE ON ANYONE!"  
"No! You're insane!" Then there was silence. Everyone was staring at us. I suppose… we did look kind of weird.

Just then a hand came around my throat and breath was in my ear. Out of the corner of my eye, there was an arm around Raivin's throat as well. A girl hissed, "I know that you are wrong and this is _**not**_ where you belong."

And then a peppy little blonde girl cart-wheeled into the camp. She stood with a wide smile, "HI I'M QUPID!" She giggled.

"Qupid! I told you to stay hidden in the trees!" A boy yelled in my ear. I flinched.

"But it was no fun back there!" She pouted. I took that chance, while he was distracted, to elbow my captor in the gut and get away. I yanked Raivin from the other girl's grip and ran to the protection of Adriana and Lisa.

"SEE WHAT LYOU'VE DONE?! WHY DO WE EVEN KEEP YOU AROUND?! ALL YOU CAN DO IS BREATH UNDER WATER AND TALK TO FISH! WHY AREN'T YOU MORE HELPFUL LIKE VIEW?!" The boy thundered, now on the ground holding his stomach.

"That was a little harsh." The girl, I assumed was View, helped the boy up. Qupid's lower lip quivered as she held back tears.

The boy shook hi head and sighed, "Aw, I didn't mean that. Come here." She hesitantly walked over and he gave her a hug. It was… kind of odd.

"They're siblings." Adriana observed.

Kai nodded, glaring at Lisa. I supposed he was wishing he could yell at her like that every once in a while. View glared at Adriana.

The boy rose to a fully upright position. "My name is Deivihd." Oh. "My sisters and I help govern this area, what do you want here?"

"Nothing." Lisa moaned. "We don't want to be here, we just want to see this Washington guy and get these crappy cuffs off!"

View's eyebrows flew up, "That 'Washington guy' delivered all of you," She informed us. "Us, too."

Raivin stared laughing. "Whose kids are you?"

Deivihd smirked, "Angel's. Triplets. So then," He gestured to us as he spoke, "you are the Reaper child." Adriana nodded. "The Ride siblings." Kai rolled his eyes and Lisa lazily raised her hand. "Kumali and Iggy's daughter." Raivin smiled as though he hadn't just tried to kill us. "George and Nudge's son." Nacho started talking but Kai covered his mouth. "And the Washington boy Ice is so interested in." Me. Wonderful…

"So then, did you come for a fight or an introduction?" Lisa sneered.

"I _assure _you that if we had wanted to dispose of you, you'd be dead so quickly you wouldn't have time to comprehend what'd happened," Deivihd seemed to have taken evil smirking lessons from Ice.

"Don't mess with these guys," Adriana whispered to Lisa, "they have more experience and have been fighting longer than we have. We don't stand a chance."

View's brow furrowed in frustration, "What was that, pinky?" She hissed.

Deivihd laughed nervously, "Restrain yourself, View, it's not her fault."

"It most certainly is her fault, _hypocrite_!" She snapped. Deivihd shrugged in an "I had that one comin' for me" kind of way.

"YOU WANT TO GET TO DOCTOR WASHINGTON'S HOUSE?! OH MY GAWSH! I KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!" Qupid squealed.

"No! Qupid, wait!" View screamed.

"GO TO THE MOTHER TREE IN THE HEART OF THE FOREST AND TAKE THE UNDERGROUND ROUTE THAT LIES BENEATH IT!" She faced her brother and sister, now. "HOW WAS THAT GUYS?! DID I DO GOOD OR WHAT?! .. Guys…? Oh no, I messed up again, didn't I?"

Deivihd's pupils looked almost as though trying to hide behind his upper eyelids. "Well… now that the WHOLE WORLD knows the secret, we might as well escort you there." He sighed. "And when we get there Dr. Washington can show you haw to fight." He muttered under his breath. Kai nearly flung himself at him but Adriana caught him.

"Don't!" She cried, "You're gonna kill Nacho!" Kai pushed her off and snarled at Deivihd but remained in place.

"Medication for the mute; write that down." He whispered to View.

**Hee hee! That was kinda funny! Well, beddy-bye time. Please Review! Kisses!**


	15. Marigold The Mother Tree

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Aero, Deivihd, Eira, Ice, Kai, Lisa, Wind, and Yxi are property of ME! (look! Alphabetical order!) View, Static, Raivin Qupid, and Nacho are property of JWAN! (look! Reverse alphabetical order!)

**Mother tree… hm… mother tree… what to do, what to do… STUDY THE ANATOMY OF TREES! (runs off to research before writing chapter) Oh no! I forgot about the handcuffs! (Makes a note to research strong materials while she's researching trees) Ha ha! Yes! Perfect! Perfect tree! (goes to research strong materials) Amazing! I love the Internet! Alright, I'm totally hyped for the chapter! Here we go!**

View's POV 

As we walked I scanned the new flock's minds once more. I still couldn't read Reaper's mind. But she seemed so innocent… was it all a plot or was she really oblivious? I pushed the thought out of my mind. The Ride boy's mind seemed to be restless. His logic was contorted in areas but, oddly enough, he only had two voices in his head. Most have three or four, a conscience, the devil on the shoulder, your own voice, and a peacekeeper. Ride had his voice, and a voice that seemed to be his old self. He was changing and his voice wasn't happy with it. The Ride girl was normal. She was a normal girl with normal interests… but they were all far back in her mind. She had a sense of humour but her motherly/sisterly affection for her brother blocked out everything else. If she had someone else to take care of, someone she could love just as much as she did her brother, she would make a wonderful leader. She loved her family very much, and looked up to her mother the most. She wanted to be just like Maximum but with her obsession over her brother it was close to impossible. The talkative one was busy with questions in his mind but most of the time, if he gave himself enough time to think the problem over before shouting it out; he could figure it out himself. He would show his intelligence if he would only shut up for a minute. The girl with the oddly coloured hair was weighing her options about the upcoming event. She thought over what the Mother Tree was, how we would get to a house through a tree, if she could indeed trust us, if there was any quick way to escape if she couldn't, but most of all, when she could get those cuffs off so she could get away from Static? Static, the only person whose name I'd bothered to learn, was unimpressed by our display. He felt that we were bluffing, but he was going to remain cautious just in case. He especially hated Deivihd, just like the mute. Deivihd was strong but if those to boys were to gang up on him I wasn't sure how well he would turn out.

I tried Reaper's mind again. Nothing. I stomped my foot in frustration. "If you want to know what I'm thinking so badly, you could just ask," She said sweetly.

"Liar," I spat harshly. "Do you think I'm that gullible? If you are really Kisha's child there is no doubt underlying thoughts you'd never voice aloud, not to anyone."

There was an awkward silence. "That is true," She admitted, "but something is better than nothing." I mulled that over. With a Reaper I couldn't tell if she was just playing with my mind or if her generosity and kind words were coming from the heart. "I'm as normal as anyone else in my family," She responded to my unasked question, "but I assure you, my sweet words are not, by any means, deceitful."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" She shrugged.

"You can't, but that's a risk you'll just have to take."

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" She sighed at my outbreak in a "have-it-your-way-then" manner. We approached the mother tree in the heart of the forest. It was huge, awe inspiring every time I looked at it. Upon entry to her clearing I saw out flock names carved into the tree, then, above them, the names of our predecessors.

"Angel- Hi! Everybody!" "Doctor Elf Ears was here!" "Iggy says 'Hi, tree.'" "Oh, it's such a pretty tree isn't it? I wanna name it! Can I name it, Max? Yay! I'm gonna name it… Marigold! Isn't that a pretty name? Yay, Marigold!" "Yo." "Max wont let me blow it up…" "Supergirl", "Hi, Adriana!" and "Hey, honey! Tell daddy if you see this carving, okay?"

I could pick out every one of them and name who wrote what. I looked back to Adriana, her parents had written that before they were even married. Years before her existence they loved her more than anything else in the world. It was true, my siblings and I had chosen to leave… but Mom let us. Somehow I couldn't help but feel envy for her. She smiled politely at my scowl. "Aren't you going to say 'Hi' back? Your mother's talking to you." I rolled my eyes. Mom couldn't have been more general, did she even care? Deivihd grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_She's trying to be friendly, View. She doesn't know; how could she?_ He thought. I supposed he was right. Still… there was something about that girl I'd never be able to adjust to. Her cheery aura or that strange scent she gave off, I'd never know.

"So how do we get in?" Static interrupted my train of thought.

"RIGHT DOWN HERE!" Qupid picked up a giant rock and flung it into the undergrowth. A loud, screechy noise came from the bushes.

"Nice one, racoon killer." Deivihd rolled his eyes. I laughed softly and quietly to myself.

"I don't like racoons anyway." Qupid waved her hand in a dismissive way. She then jumped down the hole. We did so one after the other. Once everyone was inside the tunnel I breathed in the heavy odour of the soil. I loved it; this was where I spent all my time. With the worms and other invertebrates whose brains were so small they could form no real thoughts. It was a nice change from the confusing human mind… and the occasional unreadable Changelum ones.

"Ew…" The one with music in her head moaned.

Static sighed, "It isn't that bad, haven't you seen a little dirt before?"

"This isn't exactly what I'd call a little!" She snapped back.

Adriana giggled as Lisa instructed them to quit fighting. She seemed to be adjusting to the humour of the situations.

We walked in a daze down the cavern. The only sounds I could hear were the occasional ooh's and ah's, and of curse the girl's music but the volume was soft now and the rhythm was soothing. It was a pleasant change from the frantic thoughts I'd absorbed moments beforehand. At the end of the tunnel was a door, a big metal door. I smiled at the welcome mat; dirt was all over it. It was so irrelevant it was whimsical.

**We're here! I'm not sure if I'll even need the information I looked up on the tree but I'm so way happy about the cuff conclusion! Hee hee! That sounded funny! Oh yeah, it should be easy enough to figure out who carved what but if you're really bored, could you go ahead and type their names in order just so I can make sure I made it obvious enough? Please Review! Kisses!**


	16. William Washington the Scientist

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Lisa, Adriana, Kai, Aero, Ice, Yxi, Eira, Wind, and Deivihd are property of ME! Nacho, Raivin, Static, View, and Qupid are property of Jwan!**

**Um… 2:27 A.M. Yeah, I got a little carried away there for a while with other ideas and I can't promise that I'll immediately update this one but I am updating so YAY! You can't imagine how bad I've felt, waiting so long to update! And here I am keeping you from reading, go ahead.**

**Adriana's POV**

View rapped on the metal door. I could hear a faint grunting and sighing. Finally the door opened to reveal a man that appeared to be in his early fifties. He looked at Deivihd's flock, then he looked at ours. He adjusted his glasses and repeated. "Why, you have _friends_!" He exclaimed.

"Not quite," View corrected, "They're more like captives. It's the Reaper girl, the Ride twins, you grandson, the radio wave child, and the tall one."

He ignored her formal introduction, "My my! How ever did you get handcuffed together like this?! We're going to have to do something about this! Come in, come in! Who wants hot chocolate? I was just making some!" I giggled softly, nudging Lisa who laughed along at the man's antics. View shot me a disgruntled glare before leading us inside. "Go sit over there on those beds!" He waved his hand towards a bunch of mattresses lined up side by side, "There isn't much for furniture in this old lab, I'm afraid, but we make do!" We sat down and he handed us each a mug of steaming cocoa. "So then, what can you tell me about these cuffs?" He asked us.

"They aren't metal," I spoke up.

"Oh ho! Not metal, eh? Well then, aren't you a _Changelum_ child?"

I nodded, "I can't break them," I told him. He sat next to me and fiddled with the cuffs a bit.

"They didn't even bother to put a lock on them," he stroked his chin in wonder, "Well, there's _got_ to be a way to break them. The School always has to have a back up plan to fall back on. He stood suddenly, as though a light bulb went off. He scurried off and returned with a pair of tweezers. He pulled at the cuffs as the rest of us watched curiously. He ripped a _thread_ from the cuffs. A few of the girls gasped. He laughed, clapping a hand on his thigh. "_Simply genius!_" He cried, roaring with laughter, "It's **spider silk**! Ha ha ha! Not only that, but the kind made for _eggs_! This is some of the strongest material you will ever find on Earth! Adriana, tell me how you knew it wasn't metal!"

I hesitated, afraid this man had lost his mind, "Um… it didn't smell like metal…"

His eyebrows rose, "Is that so? Well, perhaps there were hatchlings in there? Never the less, I will free you! Let me go get some ice. Freezes the thread, then melts so it's limp," he explained as he walked away, "you'll be able to get free in no time at all."

Lisa stirred uncomfortably beside me, "What is it?" I asked her.

"_Hatchlings…_?" She repeated. I couldn't help but let a small giggle slip.

**Um… yeah, this was pretty short, sorry. I'll get Jwan's help, don't worry. I'm just not used to this part of this generation is all! Sorry! Here, I'll make a deal, if I get three reviews, I'll update promptly! Please Review! Kisses!**


	17. Nacho the Sleep Talker

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Lisa, Kai, Adriana, Ice, Aero, Wind, Yxi, Eira, and Deivihd are property of ME! Raivin, Static, Nacho, View, and Qupid are property of Jwan!**

**Okay, as promised I'm updating way sooner than I did last time! Here we go!**

**William's POV (Dr. Washington)**

As I melted down the handcuffs I found that there were indeed hatchlings inside the cuffs. Most likely a last minute resort by the School and they had no time to duplicate the thread. Never the less, this was probably a good thing considering the cufs were so easily disposed of. Besides, I kept one of the dead hatchlings as a specimen. It turns out that hey were a species of spider that-

"Will!" View hollered.

"Coming!" I replied, disgruntled that she _always_ needed me right when I was researching. I stepped into the main computer room where the children sat on the matresses. "What is it that you want?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. Good gosh, I hate teenagers. "Will you _please_ show these potato sacks the way out?"

"Potato sacks?" Raivin spat. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Nacho just started laughing. View never was any good with insults, it had always been more of Deivihd's thing.

"View!" Deivihd cried. I suppose for View that was a pretty bad name in her perspective.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. These children will be staying with us until I can fully inform them of just what the School is planning." She stopped her foot in disgust and stormed off.

"Sissy!" Qupid chased after her sister.

Deivihd growled under his breath then looked over his shoulder at the new flock, "Learn quick, cuz the sooner you're out of here the better." Then he followed suit with his sisters. Caixien stood, looking feirce but Adriana caught his arm.

"Kai, no! We need to earn these people's trust!" He wrenched his arm from her grip but sat back down. They certainly were an unorganized bunch. I sat down next to Lisa, seemingly the most cooperative of them and also the leader from what I could tell.

I sighed, this was going to take some time, "I understand that you just want to go home and that you don't want to have any part of this whole... _ordeal_. But you can't just go home and forget about it. You're already involved in this. You always were from the moment you were born. Your parents were as well," I paused contemplating my last sentence, "Well, not all of them. Adriana, Raivin, your mothers were mutated later on. Because of this they had certain defects-"

"Like backwards wings," Raivin said solemnly. I nodded. Adriana stayed silent. I just stared at her expectantly. Faintly she mumbled something but her lips hardly moved.

"Excuse me?" I coaxed.

"And not being able to feel pain..." It seemed odd to me to see her so sad about this but I would imagine her mother, being such a strong woman had been hurt before, bleeding, sick, anything like that and it was hard for Adriana to watch her mother press herself to the daily tasks. It wasn't that she didn't want to feel better, she didn't know that she was ill in the first place, probably confused as to why the tasks were so hard to accomplish.

"Correct. It seems you all are... normal. As far as bird children go at any rate. But there is still much you have yet to understand. I believe you've all been to school before, the regular kind?" They all nodded. "Well, this will be a lot like school only you get to sleep in." I winked at them, "Now then, today's lesson, I'm going to fill you all in on when happened before you were born." I won't bore you with the details. There were lots of grumbls, laughs, and the balancing of pencils upon nose tips. When the lesson finished it was time to go to sleep. I figured that Deivihd, Qupid, and View might sleep on the floor while our guests took the mattresses but Lisa insisted that her flock sleep on the floor, much to Caixein's dismay. The next morning I had a surprise for them.

When I went to wake the new flock the next day I found them all soundly asleep. Lisa and Adriana slept facing eachother, resting their heads upon the arms that were joined together while the other arm lay limply over their stomachs. They looked curiously like sisters. Raivin and Static lay with one of Raivin's wings covering the two of them. I resisted a laugh at Raivin's long hair strewn across the floor and intertwining with Statics ratted blonde hair. Lastly, Caixein's hand was cupped over Nacho's mouth and Nacho mumbled in his sleep, cluelessly. I smiled adoringly at this new breed of heroes. Right now, I knew they were still ameteurs and I knew that right then it seemed like they were just a lot of dead weight, nobody, bird kids but I knew, I was _sure_ that this flock, this was the one that would do it. They would destroy the School once and for all. The others were good, really good, but so streamlined, their attacks and defenses too planned. This group was so diverse, you never could tell what was going to happen next. This, later on, would be a useful battle tactic. Someday-

Just then Nacho's eyes flew open. He sat straight up, awakening Caixein. "Food," he said bluntly. Caixein punched him in the arm. "Ow..." Nacho whined, rubbing his arm. Raivin, Static, Adriana, and Lisa awoke, in that order mind you, also with growling stomachs. I cooked us some grilled cheese. The other flock still wasn't up so I went over and waved a warm grilled cheese sandwhich over their heads. As I suspected, they came around and were also hungry. As was to be expected of a flock of teenage mutants with the matabolisms of elephants.

"Today," I said through buttery bread, "I'm going to show you something, or rather, some_one_ none of you have ever seen before." They were uninterested. Ah well! Maybe once they saw her that would change their minds, yes? After lunch I led them to the deepest most secure place in my lab, and my lab was already pretty secure to begin with. I unlocked all fifty of the locks, scanned my eyes, hair, and fingerprints, typed in my hexidecimal password, and did my secret handshake with the mechanical arm that sprouts from the door before we were allowed inside. I mean, come on, if all else fails, the hand shake will work right? Well, just in case, it randomly switches to arm wrestle mode to check if it's me. If the person wins, the computer knows it's not me. We walked inside where it was extremely dark except a blue light that glowed through out the room. Unlike in the creepy horror films, ths place was not dusty but instead rather well kept. If she woke up, I didn't want her to think I was uncleanly, did I? I led the flock to the tank where she floated, her wings, limply spread like a dark angel and her eyes closed in what could prove to be an eternal slumber. Her oxygen was fed through a tube that fit securely over her nose and mouth. The lower half of the tank was tinted so that she might have her privacy and so wandering young male eyes might not see the reflection of a mother.

Adriana's eyes widened in shock, "That... couldn't be my... _mom_?" I shook my head and stroked my chin, proud of her, proud of how she'd proven her existence by splitting from Kisha.

"No, my dear. That woman is Ahsik. Both a torment and a helping hand to your mother. Kisha swore up and down that Ahsik would be the death of her but not so! Nay, it was I that extracted the lifeform from your mother that day, it is by my hand even that all of you may have come into this world."

"What?!" Static shouted, startled.

Raivin whacked him in the arm as hard as she could, "That's _not_ what he _meant_!"

"You guys, shut up!" Lisa said in a hushed voice. We watched as Adriana, as though in a trance, walked towards the tank and touched its smooth surface. A silent tear leaked out her eye.

"I miss you, Mom..."

**Aw, how sad! I REALLY gotta go! My dad's gonna KILL me! I gotta get to bed!**


	18. Adriana The Pool

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Lisa, Kai, Adriana, Ice, Aero, Wind, Yxi, Eira, and Deivihd are property of ME! Raivin, Static, Nacho, View, and Qupid are property of Jwan!**

**Okay, as promised I'm updating way sooner than I did last time! Here we go!**

**Kai's POV**

Tch! What a baby. What use were parents, anyway? They only got in my way!

_"Hey, Caixein," Fang nudged me. I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away. "No seriously, son, watch this," Son? It was funny... something about that seems... so much easier to respond to than Caixein... "I can drive without looking at the road," he whispered. I chuckled quietly, shaking my head back and forth. No one can drive without looking in front of them. Even so, when I looked up, his eyes were glued on me, the road wasn't even relovent the way he was driving! He smirked, "Want me to teach ya?" I was taken aback. I was only fouteen! I couldn't drive. He laughed at the look on my face, "Aw, come on, don't be such a goody toe shoes!" Goody what? "You know, your mom and I were driving at fourteen. Granted, we were running from gaint, male model, werewolf things and an insane assylum of an institute..." He added with a sour note to his voice, "But, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy it!" I smiled slightly, Fang'd never accepted me before, not to what I could tell, now I was his son? It didn't seem real, but how come it felt like that was the way things were supposed to be? Maybe the way they always would be...? I nodded eagerly, ready to learn._

I shook that thought from my mind. I hated him! He thought of me as a hazard to the family's health and a juvinille delinquent!

Lisa reached out a hand and touched Adriana's shoudler. Adriana shut her eyes and cupped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, you guys," She said, the strain on her to hold in tears was in her voice, "I know... this is someone else... but I-"

"We understand," I'd never heard such a mixture of reassuring sweetness and authority in Lisa's voice before. Funny... Adriana nodded and sucked in a big breath, stepping back from the tank.

"This girl, Ahsik. Can you tell me more about her? What relation had she to my mother?" She asked Dr.Washington. While Will reminisced on "the good old days" I kind of tuned out. Adriana really had to struggle to keep herself together just now. What was that?

Love?

I contained a snicker. Love. Ha! Somedays I wonder if such a thing really exists or if it's all just an illusion. But... then again...

_She pulled out a sketch book and flipped to the first blank page. She began to draw what I recognized as me. "Could you spread out your wings? They're beautiful. I'd like to get them in the drawing." I did as she asked. _"It's really wonderful out here." She observed. I nodded. "I wish... I wish Mom could see it..." She sighed, still drawing. "You know, you're really lucky to have a sister. I've always wanted to have a sibling. It gets horrible sometimes, being an only child I mean, because I hate to be alone... but... I suppose we, you and I, aren't going to be much of a pair are we? You like to be alone and I hate it with a passion." 

And then, that time in the hotel...

_She pulled her sketchbook out of her backpack and handed it to me. I began to flip through it. She seemed to be fascinated with a woman with black and blue hair. The woman was beautiful but in the exact opposite way as Adriana. I regret saying this, but she was sexy. Adriana was pure, innocent. I pointed at the woman. "That's my mother, Kisha. Isn't she lovely?"_

Adriana was pretty attached to her mother, wasn't she? How odd. Or is it? Am I the one at fault here?

A giggle snapped me out of my thoughts. "You think too much," Adriana told me, "Loosen up. It's hard to enjoy life when all you look are the faults." I made a face. She had no right to lecture me. She was the youngest and she could never understand what I've been through. "Oh, I probably could if you'd only let me." Agh, who was this girl and why did she feel the need to get in my business?!

"So," Lisa interupted, "Is there... anything else you need to tell us before we get going?"

William looked appalled. "Anything else?! There are worlds of things you couldn't possibly fathom about the School!"

"Um, _hello_!" Raivin waved her hand in his face, "We've been there, _remember_?"

"A few months, a year at best. You don't knkow what they're up to! What they've done to people!" He sighed, "I- I don't want to do this. I don't want to let you run blindly into danger. But... if you have to experience it to understand... so be it." William thrust a book that he pulled from his pocket into my hands. _"Whatever." _It read bluntly. There wasn't a doubt in my mind it belonged to my father. So I maybe acted a little like him, so I looked more like him than I looked like Mom, what was the big deal here?! I didn't care about him, he hates me, and I'm certainly not _ever_ going to read some random hormonally charged CRAP that he wrote when he was a little older than my age!

A delicate tan hand hid the cover from my view. I glared down at it. What was her problem? Couldn't she leave me alone for two seconds? If she wanted the book she could've just asked. I had planned on chucking it, anyway. Her hand traced the cursive letters, then lightly over my own hands. I groaned.

_Little voice in the back of my mind, this is NOT the time for an inspiration for a poem! Aw, come on! It's perfect! Listen, listen- No!_

Adriana laughed at my self abuse. Oddly enough, it felt like I was pressing myself to feel so bitterly towards her. "Don't throw it away. It might help later on. Maybe it's time to stop thinking about the past and start moving towards the future." I grumbled and ripped my hands away from her. I turned and started towards the exit of the lab. I was leaving! I was a normal kid, with normal ambitions, and I wasn't going to be side tracked by some stupid problem my parents that I hate by the way, had with a stupid SCHOOL! On my way out the door I bumped into some one. I glared at the form of Deivihd on the floor, then stepped over him and kept going.

"Hey!" Deivid shouted. "Hey! Get back here and at least act like you're sorry!"

_Whatever._

"Hey, you, you're his sister, right? Tell him to come back over here and say sorry!"

"Kai doesn't talk." Lisa told him, shockingly patient.

"Then it's high time he start, isn't it?!" Deivihd retorted.

"Just stay out of it, it's none of your concern," Static pushed past Deivhid.

"What was that, _cow_?" Deivihd _so_ stole that from Raivin.

That made Static really mad, "The next person that calls me that-!"

And now Raivin's on cue, "Cow! Cow! Cow!"

"That's it mokey girl! I've reacked my full capacity with you!"

William stepped in, trying to make things right again but Nacho started rambling to him about how his efforts were all but effective. A new set of footsteps came into play. "Brother, what is going on here?" View demended in a chill tone.

"The new flock is making trouble."

"Look," Lisa tried to explain, "we are not a flock. We're just going home and then we'll stay there."

"But-" A small voice started.

"Good," View spoke over it, "You guys are so inept it really is best this way. I don't even know why Will wasted his time with you."

"Well, now!" Raivin cried indignantly, "Wasted his time?! This coming from the girl that can't read Changelum minds? Your mother could if I heard correctly."

"THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!" View screamed.

"That's it!" I could almost see Deivihd's fists clenching, "You're gonna get out of here, or so help me, I'll FORCE YOU OUT!" He pulled back his arm to punch Static but someone caught it, midair.

"Hey," A feminine voice growled, "don't you dare lay a hand on him," It was Adriana... The very sound of her voice sent shivers up my spine. When only minutes ago she'd spoken with such sickening sweetness that i thought I might have thrown up a little in my mouth, now her saliva was thick with malice and loathing, "Let's get a few things straight here. Kai doesn't talk. Never has, never will. Get. Over. It. Lisa is doing the best she can to lead our group and if you have a problem with it, walk away. Static is _not _a cow, he's a human avian hybrid just like you and me. Raivin is loud, and she will be annoying. That's how we like her. Noticably, lots of people love monkeys. Still, don't call her that. Nacho, for goodness sakes, would it kill you to shut up? And View, I don't know what your problem with me is, I don't care. Leave me alone or I'll **_crush your head_**."

She let his hand go and walked away from the stunned group. She grabbed my arm, "You and I are having a talk."

_It's going to be a pretty one-sided conversation. I don't talk, remember?_

"Don't sass me, boy," Her hold on my arm got tighter like a boa constrictor. It continued until I cried out and she let me go. "Still laughing at the boy on the teeter totter?" I shook my head. No boy deserves that. "Didn't think so."

That night we all camped out in the woods for what we hoped would be our last night. I pulled out my notebook and jotted down the poem my subconcious sent to me during the book fiasco that afternoon.

_I look into a pool of pure water  
an island rests in its center  
at its border mangrove trees reside  
animals and insects housed by the trees stare into the liquid abyss  
I kneel at its edge contemplating my actions  
and wondering  
I glance at the island  
dirt, grass, blood  
common things in life  
more common in a jungle such as this  
I advert my gaze to the prystine waters once more  
I contemplate my actions  
I wonder  
How, I wonder, is it that something so beautiful  
uncontaminated  
can thrive in a place so dirty  
Even as the dirt and blod set in the middle  
it dare not spill into the water  
I reach a hand over the surface  
I wish to touch it  
I wish to share with it my experience  
the dirt in my pores  
the blood in my veins  
the skin that protects me  
Do I dare?  
contaminate  
A sudden thought occurs to me  
I was once pure  
I was crystal clear  
Who contaminated me?  
Anything could've  
How is it, I pondered, that it has lasted so long without  
contamination  
What is it, I thought, to remain pure while I do not  
I hestitated above the reflection  
Would it repel me?  
No  
What would give it that right  
I touched it  
I melted into the pool  
swirling, mixing in its depths  
the water turned murky  
never the less  
I was satisfied  
Above a girl looked onto me  
she smiled and sunk a cupped hand into me  
I felt no pain when the hand pulled up  
I listened to the dripping of my "blood" into me  
She drank from her cupped hand and smiled once more  
I found myself in a seated position beside the pure pool  
uncontaminated  
The girl's hand touched my own  
I stared down at the hands  
the same and different  
Her hands were dirty with scratches and blisters  
She turned over my own  
Pale, clean, sparkling, shaking  
uncontaminated  
she lifted my chin to see her face  
she smiled again resting a bruised hand upon my cheek  
Her smile greatly contridicted her hands  
uncontaminated  
How could that be?  
How is it, I wonder, that something so  
contaminated  
is, at the same time, so pure  
She was just like the pool  
Prystine, clear, pure  
uncontaminated  
She was just like me  
Clean, splarkling, shaking  
contaminated  
We were all the same  
Dirt, blood, grass  
And it makes me  
wonder_

Hm... Kinda long... Ah well. I looked up at the girl that'd inspired this poem. She was... contaminated. But... how come she never showed it? No one else cared about covering up their flaws. I certainly didn't. She glanced up and our eyes met. "I can't tell you," She said. She can't tell me? What, she doesn't trust me? I grimaced, if this whole team was keeping secrets, like I knew I was, then it was probably a good thing we didn't get mixed up in this mess. We'd only prove to be a nuisence.

**I wrote that poem over the summer actually. Took forever, by the way. My friend didn't even want to hear it. I sent it to my cousin in an email but I doubt he read it. (Ah, I feel soooo loved.) Anyhoo, it's an hour and four minutes past my beddy bye time so I gotta go. Please review! Kisses! (By the way, I'm writing a fic with my cousin, Miyusakota, it's on her account, and Kisha and Deveann might me in it. If Jwan lets us than Kumali could be, too. It's called "Fang's Goin' Commando." Thanks!)**


	19. Filler Chapter

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. You know who belongs to me and Jwan. Avery is property of Bella. Backlash is property of my dad. Rockstar is property of Nickelback.**

**Okay, I'm BORED OUT OF MY MIND! Here's a filler, I'm still writing the next chapter and it's gonna be LONG! So for now, a filler song chapter. Yes, Jwan, this IS what you think it is. Jwan and Bella helped me write this.**

"**Flockstar" is a Maximum Ride parody of "Rockstar"**

_I'm done with takin' my time_

_In the cage I'm thrown in_

_That one looks feline _

_And a little avian_

_Can't I live my life _

_Without you injecting me?_

_(Tell me what you want)_

_I wanna breathe fresh air_

_Without broken ribs_

_And a room that I can stretch my wings in_

_And a friend wont turn_

_Erasery_

_(so what you need)_

_I gotta steal a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a decent size house with no Jeb in it_

_Gonna soar as high as I can_

_Without getting beat_

_(Been there, done that)_

_I wanna blue eye'd kid that flies to the stars_

_Nudge's beef jerky locked up in glass jars_

_Sometime between now and tomorrow_

_Hopefully_

_(so how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this cage for a life without pain_

_I'll even take my shoe and throw it at Fang_

_Chorus:_

_Cuz we all just wanna be big Flock stars_

_Live in cliff top caves_

_Makin' junked up cars_

_Bombs for Iggy and one for Gazzy_

_We'll make spaghetti cuz it's fun to eat_

_And we'll- camp out in the biggest parks_

_In the giant trees with the deepest carves_

_Every good policeman's _

_gonna catch us there_

_Every zombie playboy bunny _

_with the auburn hair_

_Hey Hey I wanna be a Flock star_

_Hey Hey I wanna be a Flock star_

_I'll be just like Max without the rascals_

_An emo at my side that hates the School_

_Gonna break the cardiogram_

_So he can get surgery_

_(He's so reckless, how sad)_

_Gonna fly real fast_

_To follow my passion_

_Get some new clothes to fake a fashion_

_Gonna date some random guy that _

_loves to make Fang jealous for me_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this cage for a life without pain_

_I'll even take my shoe and throw it at Fang_

_(Chorus)_

_And we'll hide out under private schools_

_With head hunter yelling about breaking rules_

_Kisha scares everyone with her evil smile_

_Avery's the bir dkid with a vampire style_

_Hey Hey I wanna be a Flock star_

_Gonna beat up Erasers that _

_Used to be professors_

_Time is going to make Ari tenser_

_I'll play Max in a game of ping pong_

_Gonna fly warp speed until we reach Hong Kong_

_(Chorus)_

_And we'll hide out under private schools_

_With head hunter yelling about breaking rules_

_Kisha scares everyone with her evil smile_

_Avery's the bird kid with a vampire style_

_Hey Hey I wanna be a Flock star_

_Hey Hey I wanna be a Flock star_

**Did ya like it? I LOVE LOVE LOVED writing this! Please Review, Kisses!**


	20. Raivin The Radio

Disclaimer: Jwan and I own OC's. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.

I'm SOOOO sorry! I've been re-reading the Twilight series and thinking about how to add onto my Twilight fic! I got side tracked! But don't blame Stephenie Meyer! (sp?) Here we go!

Raivin's POV

I awoke covered in leaves and dirt. I slowly got up and yawned. As I stretched my elbow smacked into something hard. "Ow!" Static barked. Oops.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to!" I pleaded. He rubbed his nose, sent me a fierce glare and then pulled his blanket over his head. I noticed it was still dark out. "Hey," I shook him, What time is it?"

"I don't know, leave me alone!" He hissed.

"Dang it! I told you to be quieter!" A gruff male voice snarled.

Then a pleasant female voice responded, "Well, you've blown our cover, anyway."

Another girl spoke, "Sis, what are we gonna do now?" Just then Ice stepped out of the underbrush. I opened up my mouth to wake the others but she got there first.

"Wake up, you load of good for nothings!" She kicked Nacho in the side. He groaned in pain as his eyes slowly fluttered open. One by one the flock awoke. As one might have thought, Aero stepped into view behind her. It really isn't Ice without Aero, is it? She ignored any sort of pecking order in our flock and addressed us as a group. "Just freaking wonderful," She snapped, "You've ticked off Deivihd's flock. You can't tick off Deivihd's flock. Deivihd and View will slit your throats. Dr. Washington sure had his hands full yesterday, uh? But more over, you can't just go home."

"Why not?" Lisa spat.

"Why?!" Ice shot back. "We need you! We need everyone we can get! More and more children are stolen from their parents everyday! Worse experiments are being conducted! More cruel directors, weirder beings-"  
"So that explains the tail..." Static cut in. Ice glared at him.

"We can't destroy the School without you," She said, sounding surprisingly weak.

I sighed, "Why? You guys are way stronger than Deivihd's flock. You've got teamwork down pat, and organization to a science."

Ice shrugged, "Pretty simple, really," She said, "Our aim is not to destroy the School. We're spies. We find things out about it. Our fighting skills are only self-defense and our 'science' is little more than having similar powers and using them to our advantage." She admitted, "But you guys, you are strong, you really are. And you don't know it yet but you're perfect. You're the miracle we've been praying for for so long."

Lisa shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry, but we can't help you. I'm really sorry."

Ice looked hopefully to Adriana, the only one capable of speaking that hadn't, "And you? You won't fight for us?"

Adriana smiled, "Fighting is in my blood, Ice. I'll be behind you one hundred percent. Don't you worry, but I have to escort them home first," She paused, "And more importantly, I have to see my parents."

"I understand," She looked to the group as a whole, once more, "Alright, if you're gonna leave, leave now. We'll hold off Deivihd's flock for as long as we can but beware, this forest is known to have it's fair share of surprises," She turned back to her flock, "Come on, we're movin' out!" They took off into the woods. As they did so I looked to the sky, it was getting light out.

Lisa got up and started shoving things in her backpack, "Well, you heard her, let's get goin'." Our group gave a moan and got up. As we packed I thought I heard a woman singing. I shook the thought from my mind and continued.

"I'm booooooored!" Nacho complained loudly.

"Let's sing!" I suggested.

"Nooooo," Static said lazily.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the walls," Adriana pitched in.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer!" We sang in unison. Lisa giggled and joined in. "Take one down, pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the walls!" Nacho beat boxed as we sang and Kai smacked himself in the head with his father's journal and Static whined, saying things like, 'You could raise the dead!' and 'My ears are bleeding!'

Upon reaching negative four hundred and fifty-seven point zero-zero-zero-one-nine-six, we decided it was probably time to take a rest break, eat some lunch, and then start up again. I sat down, laughing at our rap version of "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Walls." It was especially funny seeing as none of us listened to or liked rap. Lisa was a ballet dancer. Adriana was an artist. I was... weird. No real big intrests as of yet. Kai, from what I could tell, was a poet. Static was an all A student with a perfect attendance record. Nacho was a straight D student and had missed a year of school, now. Adriana gave me a can of coke and I drank like I'd been in the Sahara. Just then I heard the voice again. Everyone else heard it, too, though. Nacho and Static stood up, looking to where the sound came from.

Adriana's brow furrowed. "I've heard that voice before," She snarled to me under her breath. She'd heard it, too?! "In a dream... My... my prey...?" Prey? Okay, now I'm lost. Kai stood as well, looking angry and confused.

The voice sang, only a twinge of femininaty left in it. It sounded almost in human. Just then the two boys took off running. The rest of us, completely dumbfounded as to what may have been happening, ran after them. "Static! Nacho!" I hollered.

"'S no use," Adriana told me, "They're hypnotized." What?!

"You mean... like... Fang? Like a Siren?"

Adriana made a face, "Sort of... but not really. It's a girl... you can tell because only the boys were affected," She glanced at Kai, "I'll take a random guess that Fang's genes granted him some sort of immunity. But this isn't a Siren. It's a kind of water demon. You can tell because the boys are still alive. Water demons don't need to kill their victims before hypnotizing them because the minute they get in the water, they drown, anyway. It takes longer for Sirens to hypnotize they're victims because their song has to restart the nervous system before they can fully hypnotize their victim."  
"So... This water demon thing... anything we might know?" Lisa prompted.

Adriana nodded, "Uh huh, a Mermaid or a Selkie is an example. But, either way... we need to break her hold on them."

I laughed nervously, "Well, any way to do that?"

"Yeah, they sing at a frequencey that humans can hardly hear. It attracts the males, though. If you were to tune in, persay, to that frequency and drown her out before she drowns them, than we should be fine."

Lisa threw her arms in the air, "Oh yeah, I can do that! Let me just go get my state of the art radio with A.I!"

I giggled quietly, then Adriana looked me up and down as though evaluating me, "What?" I said, taking a step back.

"You're a radio, aren't you Raivin?"

"I um... well, I mean technically..."

She smirked, "Turn on your most annoying song and try matching frequencies with her."

I used the first song I thought of and concentrated really hard on the singing.

Static's POV

So one moment I'm completely out, and the next minute I'm hearing,

When the toast is burned

And all the milk has turned  
And Captain Crunch is waving farewell  
When the big one finds you  
May this song remind you  
That they don't serve breakfast in hell

booming in my ears! And now that song will be stuck in my head ALL DAY! "Raivin!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Static! Nacho! You're okay!" Lisa cried in relief. Just then I was knocked to the ground by someone.

"Get off!" I squirmed to a sitting position. I was surprised to see that the person who'd tackled me was none other than Raivin!

She let me go and put her hands on her hips, "I just saved your life! Be grateful!" Then she smacked me upside the head.

"What are you talking about?!" I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

Adriana had a sour look on her face, "We're getting out of here, now."

Right here I paused for about a month or so... I guess I thought I was going to get back to it but I had a whole ending comment here. I guess I just forgot to post. So... Um... yeah, sorry?


	21. Lisa The Green Eyed Monster

**Yeah yeah yeah, you know who owns what at this point I put it up every freaking chapter.**

**So... this was gonna be longer... I was going to get to a certain point but that has to wait. The end will stop abruptly because I had to leave and forgot was I was about to write. Sorry.**

That evening we spent the night at a hotel. Just a run of the mill, hole in the wall, shabby, falling apart, two floor type of deal. That was the perfect place to be, no one could find us there. No one could hurt us, no one could scold us. I looked around at our rinky dink group of kids. We were nothings, just nothing at all. I understood. I knew what horrible things that the School did, lucky as I was not to ever be imprisoned there. They did that to my mother. She cried day in and day our through pregnancy, unable to feel me kicking, puking at random times with no particular reason. She had to ask my father if I was alive every morning after I started kicking. I even came late because she couldn't push me out. The nightmares she used to have that I would be as genetically screwed up as my precursors haunted her until the late afternoon. I hated the School for doing that to my mother, who tried so hard just to make a family for herself, and didn't even have the satisfaction of giving birth to her child naturally. She was the only one of both the flocks that had to have a C-section. She felt like an outcast a misfit. She wanted me to have everything she couldn't. She wanted me to be the happiest child in the world, and as loving as I often try to be, the only thing that will really make me happy is for the people that did that to my mother to _die_. I wanted the School burned to the ground. I'd never been very tolerant of whiners. Look at what you have, so so much and you're whining! My mother had money, but she didn't need it, didn't want it. Gave it up, even, just to save those around her from herself. She was willing to give up everything to make sure the people she loved wouldn't get hurt.

I glared at the disgusting green carpet under my bare feet. And here I was with a bunch of whiners that weren't willing to even pay attention to their family heritage. "Hey," I said, sounding calmer than I was, "I think… we should… give this flock thing a try." I suggested.

"What?!" Static scoffed, "Why?"

Raivin laughed, "Yeah, it's not our problem, we're out of there. Home free. We can put this whole thing behind us once we get home."

I frowned, "They'll find us."

There was silence. "Excuse me?" Lisa's voice was tensed, she sounded almost insulted.

"They will find us. They want us bad enough. They'll kill anyone that stands in they're way to get to us. We are, at the moment, the most incredible research project ever."

"Our parents will protect us," Static shrugged it off.

I spun around, furious, "Are you that selfish?!" I spat, "That you'd put your parents lives on the line for your own?!"

His eyes narrowed as the oxygen grew thick and my breath came in puffs. "My father is a skilled fighter. He'll be fine. You of all people should be fine. You've got Kisha as a mother. She can't feel pain. She'd just keep on fighting-"

"Till the end!" I hollered, "She'd fight until her body caved in on itself for me! And she wouldn't even know it was happening! She wouldn't have time for a final goodbye. No final will and testament. Just a surprised cry and then it's the end! Do you know how _horrible _that is?!"

He looked taken aback. "We'll be fine…"

"Will we? How do you know? How much of the School did you really see? The same Erasers everyday, that or their clones once the originals died. The same scientists or, once more, their clones in planted with their memories," I sneered at him. "I bet you didn't even know that they could do that. That cloning was nothing new to them. They could capture us! Kill us and no one would ever know! They'd just send out our clones! Does _that_ scare you?! Even the least bit what kind of technology, what ruthless wretched people they are!"

Static turned away from me, snatching up the remote and turning on the news. The others just stared back at me in disbelief. Except for Kai, who was scowling as he scribbled heatedly on his notebook. He was writing about me.

"I am NOT bipolar!" I hissed at him. He looked up to give me a arrogant smirk and go back to his writing. I usually would be so outwardly about my feelings, I hated to make other people feel bad about their opinions but the least we could do was pretend we care about the situation!

The news was buzzing like white static in my ears. I read the headlines. The current story was about a boy that shot his teacher dead in the middle of gym class, the coming up story was about a girl that ran away from home. They flashed her picture on screen; her red hair drew attention away from everything else. The last story was on a tropical storm off the coast of India. I shook my head; the news was always so negative.

I turned back to stare out the window out at the bleak day, it looked like it was going to rain soon. "So…" I felt the eyes of the others burning into my back as I began once more, "Tomorrow... fun, we get to finally go home."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed quietly. A silent tear streaked my cheek. I looked for something to wipe my nose with so I wouldn't sniff loudly, but I couldn't find a way to get a tissue without revealing that I was crying.

Suddenly a tissue was thrust into my left hand. Kai stood next to me, his head turned away. "Thank you." I said quietly. He only nodded as I wiped the tear off my cheek and blew my nose. "I'm gonna go for a walk or something," I murmured to the group, turning and walking swiftly to the door.

"It's about to rain," Raivin informed, sounding worried.

I shrugged, "I like the rain."

"You don't have a key card," Static added.

I smiled secretly to myself, "I'll just kick down the door," I felt a little satisfaction in that I could crush something. Something seized my wrist. I looked over my shoulder at Kai. I shrugged carelessly, "You may come along if you wish it."

He gave me a look that had a mixture of "Oh, I wish it" and "You and I are going to have a little chit chat" in it. I shrugged once more; wrenching open the old water damaged door and exiting. When we came to the main entrance it was indeed raining out. I sighed and stepped out into the light drizzle. I listened contentedly to the pitter patter and occasional splish splash of Kai's and my footsteps as we trudged down the road. We soon came to an old play ground. It looked like it hadn't been played on for a long time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like a large cross. Kai and I went to check it out.

"Here lies the girl that donated all the money to create this park. Her large heart and sweet words blessed everyone around her with every minute she spent with them." My blood ran cold as I read the rest of the tombstone, "Natalie Lauren Rebecca Church 1995-2011"

I let out a quavering breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. How… could they have… the remains of Backlash?! Mom… Mom ate her, she always considered keeping Lash with them was the worst mistake that they'd ever made. If she had just let Lash call her parents that day, she never would have died. I knew that Mom was only doing what she thought was right, that Lash would not have blamed her… but it was so hard… not to feel shame… when you know just how little mercy there had been in her death, just how much she deserved it but at the same time didn't.

Kai tugged at my sleeve. I glanced up at him with worried eyes. He gave me an understanding look then nodded to the swing set. I nodded, "Yes, we need to talk." He lead me over the tire swings, he spun me around a few times before hopping on as well. He gave me a stern look in spite of the surroundings. "I want to fight." I told him flatly. "I want to kill the people who have done this to us, murder those that deprived us of the normal lives we should be living." He leaved over and put a hand over mine, squeezing gently. "Getting to know you has been nice. It's one of the few positive effects of these wings." I pulled our entwined hands up to my mouth to kiss the back of his hand.

A nervous giggle rang through the playground. I looked up to see Lisa. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Kai glowered at her as if to tell her she knew that this was to be a private conversation. "No, not at all, let me just…" I pushed my leg down through the hole and we skidded to a jerky halt.

She smiled sweetly at me, "Thank you," She muttered, taking the place to Kai's right. "So… what were we talking about over here?"

Well, it's not like she would really care to join the discussion we'd just been having. She, along with Static, had already voiced her opinion on the matter. "Nothing." I lied.

The corners of her mouth turned down. She scrutinized me suspiciously. "Didn't look like nothing… Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

I tried to ignore the protective edge to her voice. I knew why she was being so nosy but she _really_ didn't have any business in our debate. "No, really, you wouldn't find it very interesting."

She shrugged, "Oh, I don't know I probably would- Eek!"

"Kai!" I cried as he shoved her off the tire swing. He rolled his eyes as if to say, "Whoops…" I scowled at him, "That was rude." He shot me a look. "Well you're no better when you do things like that!" I jumped down from the swing and grabbed Lisa's hand to pull her up but she yanked it from my grip.

"I can see I'm not wanted here on my own, thank you!" She yelled, getting up on her own, brushing off her backside and stomping off towards the hotel once more.

"Lisa, wait!" I called after her, about to break into a run and follow but one of Kai's arms snaked around my waist while his other hand grabbed my arm and her pulled me back.

He buried his face in my hair and sighed into the nape of my neck. Slowly, his hand ran down my arm and wound itself into my own again. I wriggled out of his grasp. "Kai, that was so mean." I scolded, "How could you do that to your sister? She loves you so much!"

He shook his head, running a hand through his tousled mass of hair.

**Dun dun dun! (Sarcasm) I know I know I know, but IF I get four reviews I will start right back up on this instead of working on my Vampire Knights fic like I was going to. Kisses!**


	22. Adriana The Fudgemuffin

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. All the other characters belong to Jwan and I.**

**Here it is! I'm so thrilled! I've finally gotten to my goal point! Wheeeee!**

I shook my head feeling a mixture of nasuea and anger overwhelm me. This whole day had been a wreck, a complete horrible wreck. I sat down and buried my head in my knees, "I hate this," I grumbled. I heard Kai sit down in front of me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and shied away. "Stop that, I can't stand it when you touch me!" I snapped. He chuckled softly but the sound grew louder. I punched him in the arm, refusing to look at him, "Don't laugh at me! Don't laugh at me, don't touch me, don't do that creepy thing where you sniff my hair, don't go near me don't even look at me!" He shook his head but continued to laugh, slapping his leg once or twice and wraping an arm around his torso to ease the pain. I just sat there, shaking with misplaced anger until the tears squeezed through my tightly shut lids and sobs wracked my body with a pain I'd never felt before. I'd hardly ever cried, what did I have to cry about? But today, today I wasn't crying for myself. I cried for everyone whose misplaced aggression had tortured them and everyone who was unjustly punished, for anyone that had ever been a victim of unrequited love.

Kai's laughter died out as I began to bawl. He reached out to me, tried to hold me, "No!" I shoved him onto the wooden chips that all playgrounds were litered with. I stood, preparing to bolt off before he could get up and follow.

"Hello?" A young girl's sweet voice stopped me in my tracks, I looked around for where it could have come from but found no one.

I called out for her, "Yes? Is someone there?"

There was a faint murmur, I cried out as my legs were pulled out from under me by Kai and a gun shot fired, the bullet wizzing just above my head. Faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, we were outa there.

When we arrived back in the hotel, we leaned up against the door to our room, huffing and puffing. "What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

Kai sunk to the floor, shaking his head lazily. Slowly our breathing came slower and deeper. Kai looked over at me, checking to see if I was okay. When he'd confirmed that I wasn't bleeding he gave me a stern look. I pushed him over, "I'm a girl, hormones get to you," I growled at him. "Eek!" I squealed as the door was opened and Kai and I fell backwards into the room. Lisa held the door open glaring down at us.  
"Oh look, you're back." She snarled, turning and walking away.

I got up, "Hey, wait! There was a girl out there! That's what we were talking about!" I lied quickly. Lisa looked back at me over her shoulder.

"A girl?" She asked.

I nodded, "She'd been calling out for someone, we weren't sure whether or not to answer but after the fight she apparently heard us. She shot at us and only barely missed me!" Lisa's eyes narrowed.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning. By foot," She added glaring at Kai. He rolled his eyes and I punched him in the arm. He replied by sticking his tongue out at me and rubbing his arm.

"Bed time, we'll need all the rest we can get for the final stretch," I whispered to Lisa, brushing her shoulder as I went past her to get in the shower. When I came out of the bathroom, the lights were already out and everyone was asleep. I went to crawl into bed between Lisa and Raivin.

"Psst!" Raivin hissed, making me jump.

"W-what?" I quivvered.

I felt her shrug next to me, "You seemed really angry earlier. Does... this really mean that much to you?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

There was a breif moment of silent contemplation before she spoke once more, "What happened between you and Kai?" She said slyly but I could hear genuine curiosity behind the tone.

I laughed softly, "Nothing. Kai and I were talking and Lisa wanted to know what it was about and we wouldn't tell her and then Kai pushed her off the tire swing."

"Ouch," Raivin sucked in a breath of sympathy, "Cold. Kai sure knows how to make a point."

"Yeah, forward little bugger, idn't 'e?" I moaned, a bit of midwestern twang seeping into my voice. "Anyway, we'd better get some sleep." The bed creaked as Raivin nodded. I closed my eyes and began to think of home, the more I thought, the more realistic it all was. Everything was just like it was when I left. Details that I'd never noticed before came alive. Eventually I began to wonder if I'd ever even left but suddenly the shabby hotel room surrounded me and Raivin's hand was on my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

"We gotta go," I sat up, feeling a little let down but relieved that the thought that it wouldn't belong before my dream turned into reality.We gathered our things and left. When we stepped outside it was still drizzling but I could see that it was going to get worse soon. "Let's go fast," I told them, "the rain'll pick up soon." As we walked Raivin, Static, and I played "name that animal noise." Every now and again we'd hear a bird or a dog, but mostly the game was Static mimicking animal noises and Raivin and I would jump up at the chance to name what it was. There was that one time Static fell backwards over a bush though, we didn't know what animal noise that was.

After about two hours everyone was hungry and I knew it would be another twelve hours until we got home by foot and another hour until we found a restaurant on foot. I relayed the information to Lisa and she suggested flying. I'd already thought of that but I was afraid we'd be spotted.

"It'll be okay, Adriana. I promise. We'll only fly for a little while, anyway," She shrugged, rolling her eyes. That's right, just forget the fact that I'm the one with the wilderness experience. I shook my head but gave in.

"Okay, if you say so, but-"

"Alright, guys! We're moving to the air!"

"Wait!" But before I could say anything, everyone was already above the trees. I shook my head vigorously. Gosh dangit, you guys! I leaped into the air, hardly feeling the force of the wind tuggin upward on my wings voilently as if they were parachutes. "You guys, we need to go really fast or else we'll be spotted!" I hollered over the force of the wind.

"What?!" Raivin screeched in reply.

"We need to go fast or else we'll be-!" I began but was cut off by Lisa.

"We'll be fine, Adriana!"  
"Really, I've got a bad feeling about-" _**BANG!**_

"EEEAAAAGH!" Raivin cried as she plumetted towards the trees.

"Raivin!" A few of us called out, but Static took a silent nose dive, catching her just before she hit the trees. I looked back at our attacker over my shoulder. It was an Eraser! My brow furrowed. No, it was a flock of Erasers.

"Lisa! If you have hyper speed, now would be the time to learn how to use it!" I took the silence as shocked agreement. 'Static, get Raivin out of here! Go fast!" If it had been anyone other than Static I would have asked them to had her over to Nacho or Static because the two of them have the largest wings and most powerful wings so they can get out faster than any of the rest of us could. I took advangtage of Nacho's well muscled body and asked him to stay behind. As for the two stuborn ones... "Stay and fight if you feel like it... but I suggest running like heck!" I told them, yanking a gun out of my pocket and felling three Erasers. Kai flew up from behind me, nudging me for a gun. I handed him one, catching a glimpse of his gestures and angry looks for Lisa to leave. Whatever, if she wanted to head blindly into a fight without any prior figting experience it was her choice. She was the leader after all.

I pulled my mother's dagger from my back pocket. If she could fight with just that then I could certainly fight with it and a gun. I shot randomly and at anything that moved near me. My vision was blurred by the now downpouring rain. A kick to my side brought me down a few feet but I shot at the attacker like mad until I saw he to fell. I smiled at the dwindling number of Erasers.There only three left. I gasped as a large form grabbed me and put it's arm around my throat, not quite stangling me, merely detaining me. That's right, they want us alive, at least until they can clone us properly. I heard a gruff grunt as I stabbed him repeatedly. "How-" I cut off when he tightened his grip on my neck.

"How did we find you?" He asked, a malicious grin to his tone. I nodded, unsure of how this was going to go. "I noticed you got your little cuffs off." I nodded again, slower. What was he getting at? "Remember the spiders? That was it, the key. We knew it would be raining today and that the living hatchlings would wash off in the storm so we went after you today. You see, back at the School we've still got the mother of those little spiders and needless to say she wasn't too happy about you six taking her babies." I gasped, preparing to shout out to Kai or Nacho what'd happened, what we'd need to do about it. But a heavy fist slammed into the back of my head and the bleak sky aroung me went black.

**Kai's POV**

I finished up with my Eraser and shot at Nacho's until it too dropped. Nacho gave me a thumbs up and I replied with a meak smile. Where was Adriana? Just then I heard a small cry out. I twisted around for where it came from. And just below a triumphant Eraser was Adriana, falling through the air, completely unconscious. Before I couls move a muscle Nacho dived for her but he didn't reach her in time to stop me from hearing the sickening snap of branches under her lifeless form. I glared at the Eraser, unaware of ready to shot him or go after Adriana.

He smirked mercilessly at our pathetic state. "The name's Avi." With that, he disappearing.

_Yeah? Well, screw you, Avi._

I slowly decended, wondering whether or not they were okay, Raivin and Adriana. When I reached the forest floor, Nacho was carrying her bridal style, her arms hung limply over his. He reached out to hand me her blade and gun. I took them and turned abruptly. I didn't want to look at Adriana's half-closed eyes without pupils any longer.

The hours passed slowly but soundlessly, emotionlessly. A skill I'd taught myself at the tender age of five. We met up with the rest of the flock about three hours after we'd found Adriana. They were in a dry clearing up ahead. Raivin was up and about, a white bandage placed over her bullet wound on the corner of her wing. But Adriana was still out cold. Nacho explained what'd happened to the others while I sat next Adriana, watching for any signs of her waking up. When he was just getting the part about saving Adriana, she started to moan. We all looked over at her expectantly. Suddenly she reached for the back of her head, "Agh! Stop!" She cried. My eyes widened, "Stop the burning! Stop the pain! STOP!"

"Everything's fine, Adriana! It's alright!" Lisa tried to calm her down.

Adriana opened her eyes, white and rolled back into her head. "Ahhhhggghhh!" She screamed. And then went limp. For ten long, terrifying seconds we waiting for her to wake up or start screaming again... but nothing happened. Raivin reached out to touch her.

"Are you... okay...?" She whispered. My vision was going, her figure danced in front of me but was still unconscious on the floor of the clearing. Just then my vision clearied again.

Static's voice was appalled when he spoke, "Kai, are you... crying?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes forcing all the tears out of them, then pounded my fist on the ground, "_**ADRIANA!!!**_" I screamed.

I heard a light thud behind me as my sister fainted, "Lisa?!" Nacho murmured in alarm.

**Oh... My... Gosh... Right?**

**Naw, not really, I've had this scene going since two Christmas's ago. Except we made up a blooper scene where he screams, "Fudgemuffin!" And Adriana wakes up and smacks him over the head screaming, "That's not your line, you idiot!" But back then I didn't fully have an understanding as to who exactly Adriana was. So, what do you think, huh? Please Review! Kisses!**


	23. Chapter 23 The End Of Part One

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kai, Lisa, Adriana, Icerax, Aero, Wind, Yxi, Eira, Deivihd, William Washington, are property of me.**** Raivin, Static, Nacho, View, and Qupid are property of Jwan!**

**Well, I don't really know what to say about this chapter except, ADRIANA'S NOT DEAD, YAY!**

**Adriana's POV**

I rubbed the back of my head as I groaned. What had happened? I felt like a train wreck. Or at least what trains would feel if they could during a train wreck. Does that make any sense? Ow! I don't know anymore... I realised I'd been mumbling to myself and shook my head to clear it. I began to sit up, repressing a hiss of pain from all the sore spots on my body. A hand pushed me back down, but gently. I opened my eyes to see who but the light that filtered in stung and I shut them again, quickly. "Light..." I murmured, a small relieved chuckle to my right told me it was Kai.

"She's awake, you guys," Raivin told the others.

I laughed a little, too, at how pathetic I was but stopped when my side felt like I'd just gotten a dagger thrust into it in about five different places. A hand on my shoulder told me just to chill out for a little bit. "Finally, took your precious time, huh?" Lisa's harsh voice broke me out of my content, although not necessarily pain-free reverie.

Kai made a noise at the back of his throat that distantly sounded like a snarl... or a growl. Are those the same thing? Ow! Static snorted, impolitely, "That isn't very nice, Lisa," He taunted.

"Shut up," She shot back.

"Go easy on her, it isn't her fault you've got an inexplicable obsession with your brother," What was he doing? We were never supposed to _tell_ her about her obsession! "Or that Kai doesn't really give a hoot what happens to you, or that she got knocked out and dropped from four stories in the air."

"If it isn't her fault, whose is it?!" Lisa shouted.

Static laughed at her, spitefully, "Uh, yours maybe? Just a thought, but maybe you shouldn't be so quick to blame everything on Adriana just because Kai likes her more."

"Kai doesn't like _anyone_! He's never liked anyone, _ever_!" I heard the crunch of leaves under a foot.

"Stop..." I tried to sit up again, "Don't fight you, two, it isn't worth it." I squinted one eye open, "Sorry, Lisa..." She glared at me but turned and stomped away with a curt, "Whatever."

Raivin was sitting on my left, "Don't worry about her, Adriana. She's just a little frazzled." I shrugged but then flinched. Why was I being such a baby?! I could handle pain! "She doesn't really mind you, I can tell she likes you, she's just jealous."

"It doesn't matter..." I sighed, clutching at my stomach, "What time is it?" Hm... I wonder where Nacho is. Mm... Nachos... I'm hungry...

Raivin looked at her bare wrist, "About three in the afternoon," She said seriously. I squinted in the sunlight, was I delusional? Was there really a watch there that I wasn't seeing? She laughed, "The radio," She tapped her head.

I giggled weakly, "Oh."

OUt of the corner of my eyes I saw Kai's brows pulled together as he looked seriously down at me. "I'm fine," I told him. "I'm a Changelum, we heal faster and more efficiently than humans. Don't worry about me, I'm alive, so-" He put his hand over my mouth and shook his head. What was wrong, had I said something to upset him? He sighed, taking his hand away from my mouth and pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shh..." He hushed before giving Raivin a look. Raivin got up and walked behind a tree. I heard Nacho laugh and figured that's where he'd been. She came back with some soup.

"It's still hot," I reached up for the soup but she handed it to Kai. Kai smiled at me. I waited for her to get herself soup, or maybe, I don't know, the starving injured girl some soup but was horrified to find the soup she'd handed Kai _was_ my soup. She propped me up against a tree and started to explain. "We know you're badly injured but we just can't waste anymore time. Kai is carrying you back home. We'll be there in a few hours."

"Give me an hour, I'll be just fi-" Kai covered my mouth again. I pouted when he took his hand away. I didn't like being treated like a child. He held out a spoon full of soup that smelled really good. I wanted it so badly but I didn't want him to feed it to me. I turned my head away. He grabbed my shoulder and I faced him once more at the harsh gesture. His eyes screamed, "Don't make me force feed you. You know I will." I gave Raivin a pleading look.

"I can't help you, Adriana. I can't even tell what he's saying. It's not my fault you're a mind reader."

I rolled my eyes, "I am _not _a mind reader, everyone is just incredibly easy to read," I explained. Kai held out the spoon again, "Eat." He glared. I took a sip no matter how degrading the sip was. After I finished the soup we immeadiatly left but with much er... _persuasion_ on my part Raivin carried me, not Kai. I felt better not being held by more than one guy within a twenty-four hour period. (was told about Nacho carrying her back) We were silent for fear of ticking off Lisa. Roughly three and a half hours of walking brought us to a lightly forested place with green light filtering in. The sound of cars was fresh and comforting to my bloodied ears. "Put my down," I whispered to Raivin. She glanced over at Kai, but I elbowed her. "Kai doesn't decide whether or not I get to be put down, if anyone, Lisa does, she's the leader." I felt bad about making her so mad earlier. I didn't like thinking I was coming between a brother and a sister, especially not two of my friends. I liked Lisa, she was nice, albiet a bit superficial at times. It wasn't right of Static to say such rude things to her, even if they are true, _especially_ since they're true! I began to stagger towards the light but someone caught my arm.

"Take it easy, Adriana. Don't frighten them," Lisa murmured, "And I'm sorry... for taking my anger out on you."

I smiled at her, "I'm not angry, you didn't do anything wrong," I said. She looked surprised but not nearly as sad. I walked through the last of the trees to be greeted with a gigantic driveway. _My _driveway. I walked faster, soon running, ignoring the pains in my side. My fellows followed. Raiving kept up with me to make sure I didn't hurt myself anyworse than I was already hurt. We ran around back where our parents had spent many a summer. There they were again, sitting in their usual seats in the lawn chairs and at the picnic tables, sipping lemonade and eating finger foods. They were chatting about us and what a chore we all were. Tears ran down my face before I could stop them. "Mom! Dad!" I shouted, coming around the corner. They stood up, turning to see me. Mom's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp. I was so relieved and so exaghsted from the run, I would have collapsed right there if she and Dad hadn't run to hug me.

"My baby! Oh, my baby! I was so worried! You look so dirty and worn out, my poor, poor baby!" She cried, stoking my hair.

"I've missed you, Daddy and Mommy," I sniffled.

**End of Part One**

**Yep, that's it for part one. TIME SKIP, WOO! There will be a recap on what happens right after this but when I start up the next chapter, a year has gone by without any action whatsoever. They'll be sixteen. I don't work with sixteen often so we'll see how this works out. Please review! Kisses!**


	24. One Year Later

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Adriana, Kai, Lisa, Kisha, Deveann, etc. are property of me. Kumali, Nacho, Static, Raivin, etc. are property of Jwan. Oh yeah, and "scared the oh snap outa" and other "oh snap" quotes are property of Jwan.**

**I wonder why I'm updating this… I've only gotten, like, five reviews total for the last two chapters. I guess it's cuz I'm bored. And I AM really bored. In between the times when I'm busy, I'm extremely bored. But anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Adriana's POV**

**One Year Later**

A year ago today I came home, bloody and tired. My friends and I met with our parents and they fawned. We told them all about our adventure and what it was like. Our parents congratulated us and promised nothing like that would ever happen again. There was much kissing and hugging. (The parents, duh) 

Most of us live in different states. I and Raivin live in Indiana, Static and Nacho live in Wyoming, and Lisa and Kai live in Washington. Of course, the other two flocks live in California. Most of this was because of friends. Mom and Kumali lived near each other, George, Nudge's husband, and Lita, Gazzy's wife, were childhood friends, and Fang and Max always wanted to go off and do their own thing. Angel wanted to be just like Max, so she and her husband moved away from the core group as well. Later, Raivin and I were to find that we went to the same High School. Unfortunately, we'd missed the first month of our Junior year and we'd have to catch up quickly. 

When it came time for goodbyes they were sad and uncomfortable, that is, except for Kai. Kai had been sitting alone through the whole thing and when I went to say goodbye to him, he just sneered up at me, as if to say, "It couldn't have come any sooner." It wasn't as if I was broken hearted. So what, Kai was being a jerk? That's the way life goes, and maybe someday he'll grow out of it, but I sincerely doubted it. 

A few months after our break up, I was helping Mom prepare dinner. She chopped the meat (strict carnivores) while I readied the stove. I was telling her about Raivin and my conversation that afternoon. I laughed saying, "She's always calling me a mind reader! She's so crazy; I wonder where she's getting these ideas!" 

But to my shock, Mom laughed back with a, "Oh, hon! You're so funny! You _are _a mind reader, silly! Not like most mind readers, of course. You don't _read_ their thoughts, you feel them. You feel what other people feel. And naturally, you can only feel what they feel through the five senses. Smell, sight, sound, touch, and heaven forbid, taste. That means that even if you just smell something that smells like them, you can read their mind. Oops! I cut myself again…" She trailed off. 

I sighed, though surprised, and called to my father, "Dad! The stew's gonna taste a little funny!" 

"Again!" He shouted in reply. 

Now, a year to the day, I lay on my fluffy bed, staring at the ceiling, bored. "Bored," I said aloud. I'd been unable to come up with anything productive to draw all week. My brain was on the fritz and I wasn't quite sure what I could do to make it stop this madness. "Bored," I said again, "bored, bored, bored, bored, booooored," I giggled. I ignored how insane I looked, as I was fascinated with the movement of the lips between the letters b and o. "Bore-" The melody of Papa Roach's "To Be Loved" cut me off. I pouted disturbed that the one thing that could hold my attention longer than three seconds had been interrupted. "What?" I answered Raivin's ring with a dull tone. 

"Booooooooooored," She whined. 

I groaned, "I know." 

"I've been thinking…" She paused, waiting for me to get intrigued but I wasn't really comprehending was she was saying. I was enamoured by the ceiling tiles. 

I shrugged, redundantly, "That's more than I can say." 

She gave up on me, "Well, I saw this stupid movie the other day, about the end of the world, all the theories were wrong, but it got me thinking. I wanna take a road trip." 

My brow furrowed, "How… do those go together? I mean… how does a road trip go with the end of the world?" 

Raivin laughed, "Well, I remembered what you were saying back at the hotel that one day; about how we were needed and that we should be doing something and… Well, I guess I agree with you. We should totally be out there saving the world. We're bored, what's more exciting than ditching your parents and saving the world?" 

I thought it over, "I'm glad you agree with me, but I love my parents… I don't really want to leave them." 

"Not FOREVER! Just until we save the world, and then we can come home. Life won't be nearly as boring then. We'll be relieved to have a normal life by that time." 

"So… what you're saying is, you and I are _so _bored, we are willing to leave home, for months, years maybe, and save the world. Go on a road trip, without telling our parents, without drivers' licenses? We could be risking our lives, risking the secret of our wings, all on this whim, on the fact that we are bored?" I asked. 

"Yup," Her voice was full of confidence. 

I smiled, "I love it. Call the others. Get packing. We sneak out tonight, two a.m." 

"See you in a few hours." A click told me she'd hung up. The next few hours we no longer dull. I shook with anticipation of the coming trip. My backpack was packed and my mind was occupied by the vivid memories of our last adventure. At one thirty, it occurred to me that we hadn't set up a place to meet. Just as I reached for my cell phone, it rang. I picked it up, hurriedly. "The park, right outside the playground. The haunted one, you know? Let's meet there," Raivin clarified, making me feel like she was the mind reader instead of me. 

A nervous laugh, the first in a while, escaped my lips, "You and I are always on the same page." I hung up and laid back down on the bed, anxious. In a half hour I decided not to peek in on my parents to see if they were asleep or not. If they knew I was out of my room, they would know something was up. I just threw on my backpack and bid adieu to my bedroom. I shut the window behind me and jumped off the ledge of the second floor and landed skillfully on my feet. I broke into a run, if I knew Mom, she'd figure out I was gone before I was a yard away from the house. I'd have to go faster than I ever had before. With little sprint endurance training and little speed to back up my effort to get to the park before my parents dragged me back home, I pretended an Eraser was at my heels to keep me going and make me go faster. Raivin and I arrived out of breath, but at the same time. On the same page as usual. 

"We're here first," She gasped. I nodded, "Do you want to hide and scare them?" I smiled. We started casually walking toward a tree when something dangled down from a branch. 

"Boo," Static's unfeeling voice droned out as he hung upside down by his legs from the tree. Raivin screamed, punching him in the face with massive force. He crumpled on the ground. "Ow! Dangit, Raivin! I'd expect that from Lisa, but you? Ouch!" He cried, rubbing his nose. 

Raivin blinked, trying to take in what had just happened. She then broke out giggling, "Oh! Static, ha ha, I'm sorry, heh, I didn't, hee hee, realize… ah ha ha ha!" She covered her mouth with a hand to keep from seeming rude but muffled laughter was still heard. Static rolled his eyes and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve. 

"I brought pizza, you guys!" Nacho whispered making me jump. He hadn't been stating more than a foot away, how did I miss that! He chuckled, reminding me of Santa Claus with his deep voice. "I've been _training_. I knew it'd come in handy someday!" He exclaimed with glee. I suppressed a sigh. 

"Oh, Nacho, you're really something," I laughed. 

The screech of wheels on the black top alerted us to a fancy car coming to a halt about a yard away. It was a sleek gray car with green and pink streaks. I frowned, feeling a little self conscious as the colour scheme matched my own perfectly. What with my pink hair, green eyes and gray wings. The passenger window rolled down, "Hop in!" Lisa hissed. 

Raivin's eyes grew wide with wonder, "It's like we're robbing a bank or something! I haven't been so excited in-" I pulled open the back door and slid in, pulling Raivin along with. Nacho and Static went in after. 

Static looked all over the car while Nacho explained the three pizzas he carried with him to Lisa. "Where are the seat belts on this thing?" Static asked. 

Kai chuckled menacingly and Lisa put a hand over her mouth to suppress her own, "There are no seat belts in back, Static. This is the third fastest car on record. Even it's name is fast, it's so fast I can't even say it without screwing it up, so here," She threw an issue of _Fast Cars_ in the back on his lap, "It's the car on the cover. Fast but livable… sorta." She concluded. 

"You're going to be careful… right, Kai?" No response, not even a nod or head shake, he just kept a mischievous smirk plastered to his face. "Right?" Static's voice broke with panic. 

"STEP ON IT!" Raivin screamed. The car was off faster than you can say doit, and from the looks of it, it scared the "oh snap" outa Static. (oh yeah, two inside jokes in one sentence) Faintly I could hair a high pitched squeal. 

"Do you have a siren on this thing?" Nacho asked, voicing my thoughts. 

Lisa looked at him like he was crazy, "No, heck no. Why?" 

"Well, then what's that noise?" 

"Oh… my… gosh…" Static said, pointing at the sun roof. Qupid was hanging onto the roof of the car, screaming her head off. "Shouldn't we let her in?" No one answered. "Seriously guys, this is mean, come on." Still nothing. "Do you even have a license?" He shot at Kai, Kai turned around and gave him a feral grin. 

"He says, 'Even if I did have a license, don't you think at this speed I would have it taken away by now?'" I told Static. Kai glared at me and turned around in his seat, I guess I'd ruined his fun. 

Static gave me a quizzical look. Raivin laughed, "Mind reader. It's been proven. I'll fill you in on the details later." Moments passed in relative silence. 

"Alright Kai, now it's just cruel, at least get Qupid off the hood," Static pleaded. 

Kai shrugged in a, "you asked for it" way. He pressed his foot harder down on the gas. With a final squeal, Qupid was swept off the hood and fell on the ground, unharmed but her face was the definition of stunned. I couldn't repress of a giggle at her face, neither could Raivin. Nacho had eaten all the pizzas by this time and we started to plan out what to do next. 

"So," I began, "you're the leader, Lisa. Where to?" 

She shrugged, "Well, the beginning I suppose." 

I tried to think of this philosophically, "You mean the School?" 

She smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head as she folded her arms and reclined in her passenger seat. "Close, A for effort. Not the beginning of the _problem_. The beginning of the solution. Us. Where did we come from?" 

"Our parents," Raivin answered. 

"No," Static cut in, "William Washington, he delivered all us." 

Lisa nodded, pointing forward, surely soaking up this moment of true leadership, "To the Mother Tree!" She shouted. 

Here we go again. 

**That bored thing? Yeah, that's me, only a little better cuz she can cure her boredom with going on a road trip and I can't. (sigh) Please Review, for those of you that care.**


	25. Deveann the Worried Parent

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. Kisha, Deveann, Adriana, etc. are property of me. Kumali, Static, Raivin, etc. are property of Jwan/Cix.**

**I know that it's been a long time but I hope that **_**someone's **_**reading this! Hee hee, I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Adriana's POV**

We reached the Mother Tree extraordinarily fast by car. It only took us about two days. During those two days we played lots of car games and picked up on what's been gong on. Nacho has been getting good grades and joined the football team at his school. Static had one of the highest SAT scores in the nation. Lisa had been taking leadership classes. Raivin was learning everything possible there is to learn about flying and wings from her mother and research. Kai's attitude only got worse over the year. Nothing had really happened with me.

When we pulled up to Marigold's trunk we hopped out, prepared for an ambush. Deivihd and View just crawled out of the hole casually. "Qupid told us you were coming," Deivihd informed.

View sighed, "You could have at least bothered to stop the car so she could get off."

Static glared at Kai, "See?!"

Kai shrugged carelessly.

My immediate reaction was to fold my arms and tell him to be nicer but I could clearly see that he wasn't in the mood right now so I resorted to option B, "Jerk." His head whipped around and he scowled at me. I only gazed fearlessly back. "Oh, what? I'm supposed to be scared? Am I supposed beg for forgiveness? Hm?" His frown only deepened. He was challenging me. "I'm not sure you quite understand this yet Kai, but I don't take orders from you, nor to I give a darn what your deal is with me. Get over yourself, you stuck up attention hog!" That felt good, a little over board but he did egg me on.

Deivihd gave View a hesitant glance. Her shrewd eyes were bright with delight. "Disaster in paradise?" He asked.

_More like, living in a fool's paradise. _Kai's foul mood was getting to me.

"Oh, too funny," I remarked. "Excuse him." Was it not so long ago that he would freely let me speak for him? What happened? "We need to see Dr. Washington," I informed.

View nodded, "Of course. You know the way. Since you're on our side, now, I see no reason that you six wouldn't be able to just let yourselves in." I nodded and stepped to the side to let Lisa go in front of me. We filed in afterwards. Kai's glare was distracting and his thoughts were making me want to punch something so I tried to keep my mind focused on Raivin's eerie music and fascinated expression.

We reached the end of the tunnel what seemed to be much faster now. I knocked on the door. "Coming!" A woman's singsong voice called. I blinked with surprise.

"Oops, we forgot to tell you-" View began.

A busty girl, seemingly nineteen, with long blue and black hair that went down to her prominent waist threw open the door. Her shining green eyes roved over our group. "Ahsik?!" I cried. Her eyes fell on me and glittered with delight.

"You must be Adriana!" She gave me a tight hug. I could have sworn I heard something crack. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! William told me you had been here! Come on in! I've got so much to ask all of you!" We obliged hurriedly. She sat next to me on one of the many mattresses. "How's your mother?"

I scratched my head, pondering. Truthfully, I hadn't thought much about it. "Probably angry. See... We all sort of ran away from home..."

**Kisha's POV - Three days ago, 2 AM**

I lay awake in her bed, seething over what my daughter was about to do. I could hardly believe this. She was running away. To do the thing I'd tried and failed to do not more than two decades ago. I stood, my motherly instinct telling me that if she was leaving I was going to at least give her a run for her money. As I stood I nudged Deveann awake. He sat up groggily. "Wuzup?" He mumbled. I groaned, however was he going to take the news?

"I'm going after Adriana."

"Huh?" But it clicked; I felt his remorse suddenly overflowing. "Why is she-?"

"You know why, she's our daughter, what did you expect?" I opened the window at the same time that she opened her own. I jumped out, as she did. Her landing was messy and her sprint was lagging but I figured that she'd pick up on it sooner or later. Preferably sooner. Deveann jumped out after me, landing silently and catching up with me. As we reached her destination, I jumped behind a large tree, only to have Deveann follow. An engine revved up not too much later. We snuck out from behind the tree. To my utter shock, a girl that I didn't know was climbing onto the car. Kumali and Iggy had just caught up and Fang and Max were slowly descending from the sky.

Kumali glanced worriedly at me, "They're responsible kids, right? They can handle themselves."

"STEP ON IT!" Raivin screamed. Iggy broke into laughter thought Kumali looked weary and faint. I could do nothing but put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

As the car drove off you could see Caixein in the driver's seat. "That's my boy!" Fang shouted.

Max smacked him, "THAT'S OUR _CAR INSUANCE _DRIVING OFF!" She hollered angrily.

Deveann wore an expression fit to match Kumali's. "My baby... is in a car... with that hooligan... my little baby..." he murmured to himself.

"Listen to yourself, hon. You just said hooligan," I informed him. He nodded, briefly sniffling.

**Adriana's POV**

Ahsik wore a look of understanding, "I see... And the others? Why don't you introduce me?"

I nodded and stood, waving a hand towards the individual as I presented them. "Nacho. He's the son of George and Nudge. Static. The son of Gazzy and Lita. Raivin. The daughter of Iggy and Kumali. Kai. The son of Max and Fang. And Lisa. The daughter of Max and Fang."

She giggled, "Oh ho! Two children? I suppose that's just like those two, taking on more than they can handle."

The corner of Kai's mouth twitched with amusement. I could see him struggling not to show me he'd retained a sense of humour. I could merely gaze in bewilderment at why in the world Kai was treating me so coldly as of late.

**That's that. I can't think of much else at the moment but I'll totally try to update soon. Seriously!**


End file.
